A Summer Romance
by sara0721
Summary: Aria and Ezra work at the same summer resort, even though they met last summer, this year something is different. PLL characters but not following the shows story line. First fanfiction so please go easy on me but please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

I checked myself in the mirror, it was 3:55pm and he would be here in five minutes. This was the summer routine that I had grown to love last year when I covered the beach hut. Every Monday he would come at 4pm, leave his stuff inside the hut, grab a paddle and take out number six, which was his favorite kayak. He would return promptly at 5pm so I could lock up and he could grab his stuff. Last year I had the biggest crush on him. Honestly who wouldn't? He was tall, dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was always polite. He'd say hello and ask general questions but that was it for our relationship. Even though we worked together he was part of the activities crew, but I was hoping that this year would be different.

Over the winter my boss had approached me to see if I would be interested in running activities instead of just working the beach hut. I jumped at the chance. Now I was part of the activities staff so I was hoping we would have more run-in's other than this.

Of course I had no grand illusions of him wanting to be anything more than friends. I knew he was in a relationship with Jackie, who worked at the store and snack shack. I was the only one who didn't pair off with anyone last summer. Spencer and Toby got together and are still going strong. They made it work all winter long. Hanna and Caleb are back together. Their relationship is kind of odd because they are exclusive over the summer but they date other people over the winter. Noel seemed interested last summer but I just didn't like him. He was too full of himself and I have no patience for people like that.

So here I sit, opening my book so he doesn't think I'm waiting for him, waiting for him. Right on cue he arrives; Ezra Fitz approaches the hut. "Hey," he says stepping into the hut, setting his stuff done and grabbing his paddle.

"Number six, right?" I ask already know the answer.

"Yup, I'll be back by 5pm. I promise."

"Sounds good, I'll be here." I chuckle trying to be cute. He smiles and heads towards the lake. Why am I so goofy around him? I need to talk to Spencer and Hanna about this. They may have some insight for me.

I am trying to get ahead of the game with school this summer so I started some the reading. My first book this summer is _In Cold Blood by Truman Capote_. Considering how old it is, it's actually a very good story. I had not realized how enthralled in the book I had become until his voice startled me. "What are you reading?" He asked and I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said laughing slightly. Obviously he noticed.

"That's ok. I didn't hear you come back." I say looking at my watch. "Jeez, I've totally lost track of time." I say closing my book and starting the closing process. I start to grab his paddle.

"That's ok, I can put it away. So what book is it?"

"Oh. Sorry. It's _In Cold Blood_. It's really good, I've never considered myself a fan of non-fiction but I really like it."

"Yeah it is a good book. You'll enjoy it. Is it for school?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty heavy load in the fall so I'm trying to get ahead of the game."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah, well it's a good plan anyways. We'll see how well I stick to it." I say laughing. "Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yeah, I actually have to get going. I told Mike I'd cover the store from 6pm-8pm. Are you done for the day?"

"No I'm running the movie tonight. I get to set up and make the popcorn."

"What are you showing?" He asks as I lock the door and head for the golf cart.

"Honestly I don't know. Mike said to stop by his office to grab it before dinner. Do you want a ride up back?"

"No thanks, I have my bike."

"Ok. If you are bored, when you finish at the store, stop by for some popcorn."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that. I'll see you later.

"Bye Ezra."

"Bye Aria." He said as he rode away. Oh my god I didn't realize he knew my name. That was officially the longest conversation I have had with him ever. I can't believe it. I can't wait to tell Spencer. I race back to my cabin in the staff quarters and I hope she's there.

"Ezra knows my name," I yell as I bust through the door of our cabin.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Well it's Monday and Ezra came to take the kayak out. Well we actually had a conversation and when he said good bye he said my name. I was shocked he knew it."

"That's great Aria, but please don't get your hopes up. You know Jackie is coming back after the 4th."

"I know. I was just surprised. I wouldn't mind just being friends with him anyways. He seems nice and he actually was familiar with the book I was reading."

"That's fine as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Thanks for being a kill joy Spencer. We aren't all as lucky as you to have Toby." I said turning to go into the bathroom. She didn't have to burst my bubble like that, but I know she's right.

"Aria, I just don't want you to get hurt." She called through the door but I was still upset. After a few minutes I emerged from the bathroom and she was waiting for me. "Don't be mad at me. Who knows what will happen?"

"I know you mean well. It's not like I think he'll be my boyfriend tomorrow. It's just nice to think that someone like him actually knows I exist."

"Try being friends. That way you get to spend time with him. He'll warm up to your charm and be proposing by Labor Day."

"Right Spence, that's what will happen." I said giving her a hug. I wasn't mad anymore. She just didn't want me to get my hopes up because that can only end in disappointment. "Crap, I need to go eat I'm covering the movie tonight."

"Lucky you."

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Not sure, probably just hanging out in the staff room. I need to go over some stuff with Mike too to figure out my shifts at the beach." Spencer and Toby were lifeguards. They both worked pretty much the same hours. They also taught swimming lessons too.

"Well when I'm done I'll try to hook up with you guys if you aren't busy doing other things," I said with a wink and headed out the door. I grabbed a sandwich from the dining hall and stopped by Mike's office.

"Aria, here's the movie. I think you're going to like it," he said with a wink.

"Thanks Mike. I'll bring it back tomorrow." I looked at the movie and it was the _Goonies_. "Jeez, I haven't seen this one before," I said with a chuckle. Being one of the more responsible staff people, I got to use the golf cart whenever I wanted to. So I jumped in and headed down to the lodge.

I ran into the store before I went to set up. I wanted a soda and some chips to go with my sandwich. Who was I kidding? I was heading to the store to see Ezra. As I walked through the door he looked up. "Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Not much, just want to grab a soda." I say handing him my money. "How's it been tonight?"

"Not bad, steady. It's starting to slow down."

"Well I hope you don't get too bored," I chuckled. "I'm off to watch_ The Goonies_."

"That's what the movie is. I love that movie."

"I think every boy does," I said laughing. "I'll see you later."

"Enjoy," he called after me as I crossed the road to the entertainment hall.

I set up the chairs. I started the popcorn and opened the doors. Precisely at 7:30pm I started the movie. A bunch of kids showed up. They all got popcorn and sat and watched the movie. I actually forgot how much I actually enjoyed it. I sat on the counter, Indian style, my elbows wresting on my knees and my chin wresting on my hands. I was sucked into the movie that I didn't notice him come in.

"Hey, push over a bit," he said as I looked up.

"Sorry," I said moving to the left. He climbed up on the counter and sat next to me.

"Small crowd tonight."

"Yeah, it will get bigger after the 4th. I think it's because it fell weird this summer."

"I agree. At least it's a good movie."

"Very true. Hey, how long are you working in the store? Are you coming back to activities?"

"Yeah, I'm back on Thursday. I'm in the store tomorrow and then Jackie is back and she'll take over." I hope he didn't notice me cringe at her name. Jackie was one of those people, that is really popular and people want to be like, and she knew it. She also was not very nice. She actually treated people rather poorly. After the two brief conversations I have had with Ezra I am shocked he would want to be with someone like her.

"Oh Jackie, right I forgot about her. Isn't she your girlfriend or weren't you together last summer?" Now I was fishing for information. Hopefully he wouldn't really notice.

"Yeah, I guess we were together last summer but we aren't together anymore. She texted me in October to tell me she was seeing someone else. Then she texted me in June and said she couldn't wait to get back together this summer. Not for nothing, but I'm not like that. Plus she isn't even that nice."

"Yeah, I don't know her that well but I don't blame you."

"I think I'm just going to try and have fun this summer, not be tied down."

"Hey, that's my plan too." I say with a big smile giving him a friendly punch in the arm. "Plus that way when no one wants to hook up with me I won't feel bad." I made air quotations with my fingers to emphasize the words 'hook up'.

"That's a good plan. I might have to borrow that one."

"Yeah, you'll be fighting them off with a stick. Who are you kidding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once the other girls know you're on the market, you'll become a very popular boy."

"Good to know. Maybe it won't be a lonely summer after all," he said with a wink. "Hey the movie's over."

"Jeez, all this talking I hadn't noticed." I jumped off the counter and started putting the chairs away. Ezra helped. When it was all cleaned up we headed out together.

"How are you getting back to the cabins?" He asked.

"I have the golf cart. Do you need a ride?"

"Actually that sounds good. I'll throw my bike on the back."

"What are you doing the rest of the night? My friends said they'd be in the staff lounge if you want to join us." I asked as we headed back.

"Thanks but I have stuff I need to do tonight."

"Maybe another time. Are you in the store all day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Beach hut until 5pm then I'm back at 6pm for the beach party and fireworks at 9pm."

"Oh that's right I totally forgot about them. I'll be out in time to see them."

"Good. I'll see you there." I said pulling up to Mike's cabin.

"Yeah, and thanks for the ride." He said unloading his bike and heading for his cabin. He was lucky enough to have a cabin to himself. The longer you worked at The Shores the better perks you got.

I could not believe how much I've talked to him today. It's like a record or something. I decided to head to bed. I didn't want to tell Spencer what was happening because I did not feel like listening to her lecture me about not getting my hopes up. Luckily Hanna would be here Friday. She'd side with me. She loved a good romance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra's POV**

I hate covering the store. I prefer playing sports and being outside. Thankfully today is the last day that I'll have to do this. Unfortunately the reason why is because Jackie comes tomorrow. I am not looking forward to that. She really hurt me over the winter and she thinks we can just pick up where we left off. I don't work like that.

I hope Aria pops by for a drink or something. It would be nice to see her. I have no idea why I am thinking about her. I vaguely remember her from last year but now I can't seem to get her out of my head. She is really nice and seems really smart. Hopefully we'll have a chance to hang out this summer.

In between customers I'm reading my favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. It never gets old for me. I could read it a million times and still find a new lesson to learn from it. Clearly I must have been completely sucked in because I never heard anyone come in. When I looked up Jackie was standing at the counter, leaning close to me. "Hey stranger, did you miss me?" She asked. In my head I said 'No!'

"Hey when did you get here?" I asked.

"About an hour ago. I just settled into my cabin. I talked to Mike and I'll start work tomorrow." She put her hand out to touch mine but I pulled away. "Ezra, didn't you miss me?" She asked, leaning closer. Just as I was about to respond Aria walked in.

"Hey Aria," I say moving away from Jackie. The look on her face seems a little deflated but she smiles.

"Hi Ezra. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Do you know Jackie? Jackie this is Aria. Aria this is Jackie." I say sounding stupid but I didn't want to be rude.

"Hi," Aria says to Jackie, grabbing a half and half out of the cooler.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks." She says handing me her money. She turns to leave. Jackie, who has been staring at this interaction, redirects her focus back on me. Aria turns back and says, "Great book. One of my favorites. See you guys later." She gives a wave and leaves.

"What was that all about? Since when do you talk to the younger staff?" Jackie asks.

"A lot has changed Jackie. Plus Aria is now part of the senior staff but that's beside the point. It's not really any of your concern who I talk to or what I do. You made that clear with your text message in October."

"Ezra, you need to relax. That was a mistake and I told you I wanted to get back together."

"Oh lucky me, I have the honor of now being worthy to be with you," I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster.

"Ezra, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I told you I didn't want to get back together and I mean it."

"Fine, you want to be a tough guy, go ahead, but this won't last long. Soon enough you'll remember what you're missing." She turned and walked out of the store. I highly doubt I'll miss her. That's the thing. I only went out with her last summer because I was flattered that the coolest girl here was in to me. Sure we had fun, most summer romances are but she didn't actually like me. She just liked the fact that she could have me. That's why it was so easy for her to get rid of me.

Well I've changed. I am not longer looking for the coolest, most popular girl. The fact that I used to look for that is pathetic. Now I'm not looking for anyone, I'm just going to see what happens. Of course not being able to stop thinking about Aria is tough. She also loves my favorite book. I really want to get to know more about her because she is just not what I thought she'd be like.

Finally I get to close up and head down to the beach. Dave said he would lock up, so I headed out. I could hear the music from the band and people seemed to be having fun. I immediately caught sight of Jackie hanging on Noel of all people. I gave them a wave and a smirk. Better him than me is all I could think.

There she was dancing with a little girl. They were swinging their arms back and forth and she had a big smile on her face. That was what I liked about her. She was happy, Jackie always seemed miserable. I shook my head. I really need to stop making comparisons between the two of them because it wasn't fair to Aria. She was a much better person than Jackie could ever try to be.

She caught sight of me and waved. She bent down to tell the little girl she had to go. The girl didn't seem fazed. Then she headed in my direction. "You made it." She said as she approached me. After the expression on her face in the store earlier, I figured she would be upset with me but she seemed ok.

"I did. I'm so glad to be out; it was really warm in the store today. How did you make out all day?"

"Oh it wasn't bad." She looked at her watch. "Now that I am officially off duty I'm glad. I was going to sit over with my friends for the fireworks," she said turning in their direction and noticing that they were making out. "But, maybe we could sit somewhere else," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, how about on the dock. We're staff we're allowed."

"Sounds good to me." We headed towards the paddle boat dock. She left her shoes on the shore and I grabbed a towel out of my backpack.

I put it down so we could sit and she put her toes in the water. "It's still a little chilly," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I know I got wet the other day while I was kayaking."

"I've never tried it. Is it fun?"

"I enjoy it. It's a good workout and a fun way to explore the lake. You should come with me some time if we can both get some time off."

"Yeah, maybe." She said and she was quiet again. It began to get darker which meant the fireworks would be starting soon.

"So have you read To Kill a Mockingbird?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, a few times. I love it. It's one of those books I always go back to if I have nothing else to read."

"Me too. I always learn something new each time I read it." Just as I finished my sentence we heard the first explosion and saw the color in the sky. She turned and looked out across the lake to watch.

I found myself staring at her. She was beautiful and I could not believe I had not noticed before. She turned towards me and I quickly looked at the fireworks. I hope she didn't notice I was staring. I moved my hand on the towel so I could lean back more and my fingers touched her. It was like an instant jolt of electricity. "Sorry," I said.

"No problem. These are actually really good this year."

"Yeah they are." I said but I hadn't really seen much of the show.

**Aria's POV**

He's staring at me and I'm really trying hard not to notice but I can't help it. Initially I was mad seeing him with Jackie this afternoon in the store but then I thought why? It has absolutely nothing to do with me. They are allowed to talk. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.

Then when his hand touched mine it was like electricity. I have never felt something like that. I can't believe that it's the 4th of July and he is choosing to watch the fireworks with me on the dock. I am officially shocked. I am trying so hard to play this cool and casual but I feel like I'm going to explode. As the fireworks concluded he didn't jump up to leave so I didn't either.

"Those were really nice," he said.

"Yeah they were. I always like watching the fireworks. Do you know if anything else is going on tonight?"

"I thought I heard someone mention they were going to have music in the staff lounge. I might check that out. How about you?"

"Yeah, I might pop my head in and see what's going on."

"Well, now that most of the crowd is gone do you want to head out?"

"Yeah, do you have your bike?"

"No, I'm on foot tonight."

"Me too. Mike needed the golf cart."

"Cool, we can walk together." With that we stood up and grabbed all of our stuff and started towards the back of the resort. The walk wasn't long and I was glad he was with me because it was kind of dark and I forgot my flashlight. I decided to break the silence.

"So what's your schedule like tomorrow?"

"Um, let's see. I have soccer at 9am, tennis at 10am, 11am I'm covering the hut, 12pm-1pm I'm at lunch, then I'm not really sure. I think I'm doing kickball at 1pm, a hole in one tournament at 2pm and Washer toss at 4pm. So I must be at the hut from 3pm-4pm. What about you?"

"I'm at the hut from 8am-9am, then soccer at 9am, 10am-11am I'm at the hut, 11am I have a sand castle contest. I have lunch with you. I'm at the hut from 1pm-3pm, then I have a scavenger hunt at 3pm and then I finish at the hut until 5pm."

"So I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Looks like it. It will be nice to do some activities and break the day up. Though I do get a lot of reading down when I work the hut all day."

"Oh I bet." He said as we were walking up to his cabin. "Let me put my stuff down and we can head over to the lounge."

"Ok, I'll wait here for you." I didn't want to follow him like a puppy. He was back quickly anyways.

"I wonder who's hanging out." He said as we walked in. It was called the staff lounge because that sounded fancy but it was really like a rec hall. It had an old juke box, a pool table, tables and chairs and a few couches. It did the trick when it was raining and you didn't want to hang out in your cabin or on nights like this when you weren't ready to go to bed.

"Wow, apparently everyone decided to come." I said noticing a lot of staff hanging out. Someone had brought an iPod and was playing music like a DJ. I noticed Toby and Spencer dancing. Suddenly I was being grabbed from behind. It was Hanna.

"Aria, I missed you," she squealed while she hugged me.

"I missed you too. You're back early."

"Yeah I finished up my summer class sooner than I thought." She said releasing me from her grip.

"I'm sorry, Hanna this is Ezra. Ezra this is Hanna. She works in the lodge manning the game room and what not."

"Nice to see you Hanna," he said giving her a little wave.

"You too. Aria, I need to go find Caleb but we'll catch up soon," she said raising her eyebrows towards Ezra. She wanted the dirt and she would do her best to pump the information out of me.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said as she ran off. "She is a riot. She wasn't supposed to be back until Friday." I said to Ezra.

"I'm not sure I remember her from last year. Apparently Caleb does," he said gesturing in their direction. Caleb and Hanna's lips were locked and probably would remain that way for a while.

"Yeah they have a unique relationship. But they seem happy to see each other."

"I guess so. Do you want a beer or soda? There are some in the cooler."

"I'll take a beer, thanks," I said.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He walked over to the cooler and grabbed two beers. I noticed Jackie hanging all over Noel, but she was watching us like a hawk. The music changed to the song Dirrty by Christina Aguilera and she pulled Noel out to the makeshift dance floor to dance.

Ezra handed me my beer and we leaned against the pool table to watch the show. "She looks ridiculous, doesn't she realize that."

"No she doesn't, she's making you jealous. Isn't it working?" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm all riled up. Hey do you want to piss her off?"

"You mean more than I am by just standing with you? Sure."

"Dance with me." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out to the dance floor. Just was be both got out there the music changed. Matthew Perryman Jones song Only You came on. I was pretty sure this was not what Ezra had in mind but we would have looked stupid if we walked off. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and I put my free hand on his shoulder. We began to sway to the music.

I could not believe how excited I felt doing this. He pressed his cheek against mine and began to whisper in my ear. "You're a good sport because this is not what I intended."

"It's ok, this is actually easier, I'm not that slutty of a dancer, well at least when I'm sober," I said whispering into his ear. He laughed. I started to hum along with the music.

"You know this song?" He asked.

"I love this song."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think anyone else knew this song."

"Yeah, I forget how I found out about him but I really like his voice."

"Yeah he's good." He adjusted his hand and pulled me in a little closer. If this song never ended I would be the happiest girl in the world. Of course I knew this was all for show to make Jackie upset but I'd take what I could get. As the music slowly changed he leaned closer. "Thank you for the dance," he whispered before pulling away. As he did he grabbed my hand and walked with me back towards the pool table. He didn't even comment on Jackie.

We made small talk for a while and then I looked at my watch. "I hate to be a party pooper but I need to be up early."

"Me too. I'll walk with you." He walked me to my cabin. "Good night Aria, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," I said walking through the door. I could not believe the night I had.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I know this is kind of a fluff piece but hey everyone could you a little escape from reality and why not with my two favorite chacters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

**Ezra's POV**

As I walked back to my cabin all I could think was what the hell just happened? My intention was to dance with Aria to drive Jackie crazy because that was what she was doing to me. However three seconds into the song all I could think about was having Aria close to me. Her hair smelled like fresh flowers and her skin was soft pressed against mine. Holding her close to me felt natural, it felt right.

I should have kissed her goodnight, I wanted to but I wasn't sure how she would react to that. Why can't I let this go? The whole point of this summer was to be free, unattached but all I wanted was to see what happened between Aria and me. As I climbed into bed all I could think about was the fact we'd be spending some time together tomorrow.

I awoke early. I slept like crap because I could not stop thinking about Aria. I decided to go for a run before work. It usually cleared my head and would help me get through the day. I had my iPod on and started to jog. My goal was three loops around the resort. That was three miles and that was good exercise. As I was coming by the lake a familiar brown pony tail was bouncing in front of me. I hurried to catch up with her. "Hey what are you doing out here so early?" I said taking my ear bud out.

"I could say the same thing to you," she said with a smile. We were keeping pace with each other.

"I didn't realize that you run."

"Yeah, it clears the head. Plus it helps with the booze." She laughed.

"Very true and every little bit helps. I'm watching my girlish figure." I winked.

"How many laps are you doing?"

"I was hoping for three. How about you?"

"That sounds good." She said and she took off. I chased her around the resort for the next three laps and it was fun. She pushed me to keep up. I love the fact that she isn't afraid to challenge me. I was used to girls who fawned over me but Aria wasn't like that. It was a great way to start the morning.

We finally returned to the cabins. "Hey I'll see you at soccer." I said, walking past her cabin towards mine.

"Yeah, I'll be there." She waved and headed into her cabin. I was trying to clear my head of Aria and now she was more prominent than ever. Part of me thinks maybe I should see where this will go. If it's only meant to last the summer then so be it. Who knows it could be fun to spend some time with a girl that actually makes me happy?

**Aria's POV**

Slow dancing last night and now jogging together, what is happening? The guy who had no idea I even existed last year has spent more time with me in the past two than some of my friends. I don't know what I am going to do. As I walk through the door of the cabin I hear Spencer.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went out for a run."

"Really, what's wrong? You only run when you have something on my mind."

"More like someone."

"Ezra?"

"Ezra. I don't know what's happening Spence. Plus you'll love this. I went to clear my head and guess who was running too?"

"No way."

"Yup, so we ended up jogging together this morning."

"I saw you guys dancing last night. That looked more than friendly."

"Oh he was just trying to drive Jackie crazy. That didn't really mean anything."

"Well it did drive her crazy and you could have fooled me. Hanna and I both saw him pull you in closer."

"Spencer, stop. I'm really trying not to get my hopes up. I don't want to be disappointed."

"Aria, maybe you should just see what happens. Who knows maybe you need this? Plus he's a nice guy and the biggest catch here. If you don't try this someone else will."

"Thanks Spence. I'll think about it. I have to go get ready I'm opening up the beach hut and then playing soccer."

"With Ezra?"

"Yes, lucky me."

"Oh boy you really can't get away from him."

"Tell me about it." I turned and headed into the shower.

I headed to the beach hut shortly after my shower and getting ready. I opened up the door and the windows. Just as I was finishing unlocking the boats I saw him. "You're here early."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to do a couple of things before soccer starts." He said stepping into the beach hut and putting his backpack down. He was in the corner putting the soccer balls, cones and pennies together. I was in the other corner signing all the logs on the clipboards. When I turned around he was right there. Our faces were inches apart. Honestly I thought our noses were touching. "Sorry, I just need to grab this," he said reaching over me and collecting a whistle. In my head I'm screaming kiss me. Why am I screaming that? We were supposed to be just friends.

"No problem," I say as he backs away and grabs his stuff.

"I'm going to head over to the field and set it up. I'll see you at 9am."

"Sure. I'll see you over there." I smile as he heads out. How am I going to do this all summer?

Someone was going to have to make a move soon otherwise this was going to be a very long summer.

**Ezra's POV**

I just wanted to kiss her. I should have just to see what happened. Plus I wanted to feel the same electricity I felt last night when our hands touched and when we danced. There was something about this girl and now I was in deep. Why else would I be at work forty minutes early?

A move was going to have to be made soon or I wasn't going to be able to work with her because it was going to become too difficult.

I headed over to the field to set up the cones to create a soccer field. I was fooling around with the soccer ball that I didn't hear her approach. "Are you ready for a good game?" She said.

"I hope so. I hope enough kids show up."

"You're pretty good at this."

"I used to play when I was younger."

"So what's the game plan? I've never worked an activity before. Do we just set them up to play a game?"

"Well, usually I'll run them through some drills and make them shoot goals and stuff for the first half hour and then I set up a game for the last thirty minutes or so."

"Sounds good. Look here come the kids." She said with a big smile.

I loved that she was excited about playing with the kids. That's how you needed to be to do this job. We had a great hour of playing. She helped run the kids through drills and taught them a few things. Then when it was time for the scrimmage she even played on the team that didn't have enough kids. As I watched her smile and laugh I couldn't help but think that Jackie would never do this.

I needed to stop thinking about Jackie. Aria was nothing like her and I think that was why I was so drawn to her. Lost in my thoughts, Aria's voice brought me back to reality. "Hey, I'll pick up. Don't you have to go teach tennis to all the moms," she said pointing towards the tennis court where all the ladies were waiting.

"What? Oh, right. I should head over there. You don't mind."

"Not at all. You're covering the beach hut at 11am, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. I'll see you then." She said as she began to pick up the cones. I heard her ask a couple of the kids to help pick up the balls.

I headed over to the tennis court to teach the ladies how to play, but my mind was elsewhere.

Tennis went off without a hitch. Once we were done I hurried back to the beach hut. Aria was explaining to the kids about the sand castle contest as I showed up.

"So, you can have six people to a team and our theme is animals. I want to see your most creative animals on the beach. Starting now you have 45 minutes good luck!" She said and they all raced back to their spots on the beach. "Oh hey, how did it go?"

"Pretty good. Just glad to be out of the sun. It's getting pretty hot." I said as I headed into the beach hut to put the rackets and tennis balls away. I sat on the stool in the window.

"Yeah it is." She said as she headed into the beach hut and grabbed a clip board and pen. She sat on the picnic table and began writing.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing out the team numbers. I'm going to ask the kids who is in each group."

"Wow, you're good. We usually just wing the sandcastle contest."

"Well since it's my first I should play by the rules. I'll be back in a few." She headed out to the beach stopping at the first group of kids. I enjoyed her enthusiasm and watching her. My phone vibrated so I checked it. It was Hardy. He finally made it. He asked to meet for lunch and I responded yes.

Aria was heading back up to the beach hut. "Hey, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Oh I'm meeting my friend Hardy up at the snack shack."

"Oh, nice. It will be good to catch up." She said it with a smile but I noticed she was a little disappointed and I couldn't ask her to join us because we were probably going to talk about her. Sometimes I wish things were easier.

**Aria's POV**

I am trying really hard to not look disappointed that we wouldn't be eating lunch together. I hoped he hadn't noticed. I mean it's not like I could say, "No you need to eat lunch with me." Maybe I'd just read for the hour on the beach. I wanted to work on my tan anyways.

As I walked the beach looking at each of the kids sandcastles, I kept looking back at the beach hut. I kept catching him looking at me. Each time we both noticed we looked away. The tension was growing between us. I have never felt like this about anyone.

I called all the kids up to the beach hut and awarded prizes accordingly. The kids took their prizes and ran off. It was officially lunch time and I was off duty. As Ezra was leaving he asked, "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Oh I was going to eat my yogurt and sit out in the sun and work on my tan," I said grabbing my beach chair from the beach hut.

"Sounds fun," he said as I set my chair up and took my staff shirt off revealing my black bikini top. I decided I'd leave my shorts on, it wasn't that hot.

"Yeah, well I need to look like I had a little fun and not just worked all summer." I said as I smiled because he wasn't listening to me, he was staring. "I'll see you when you get back," I said bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'll be back at 1pm." He said tripping over his words as he walked away. Hey, if he was going to dump me for lunch at least I could show him what he was missing. I sat in my chair, in the sun and smiled because I knew he noticed.

The rest of the afternoon went on without any issue. I ran my scavenger hunt successfully and then Ezra took over with his game. When it was time to close up I headed down to the paddleboat dock to lock the boats up. I was humming to myself while leaning over the boat to grab the chain. I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Need any help?" He asked. Startled, I stood up quickly and fell off the dock. "Oh my god, are you ok?" He said jumping in after me. I burst out laughing as I stood up in three feet of water.

"I'm fine," I said still unable to control my laughter.

"I'm so sorry," he said standing in front of me. My hair was a mess and I was soaked. Again we were very close together and he was staring right at me. "Here, let me just," he said pausing to move my hair off of my face.

I was holding my breath as his hand gently pushed my hair behind my ear. His hand lingered for a moment then he cupped the side of my face and pulled me closer to him leaning in to kiss me. He softly pressed his lips against mine. Instantly I released the breath I was holding, my lips parting slightly. As I responded to his kiss it deepened. His tongue touching my bottom lip asking for entrance and I allowed it. Our tongues teased each other. We wrapped our arms around each other, my hands running through his curls.

This went on for what seemed an eternity. We finally pulled away for air. He looked at me and smiled. The tension between us had melted away. All we could do is stare at each other, holding hands while we stood in the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ezra's POV**

I went to lunch with Hardy and it was great to catch up but he knew something was going on. I needed to tell him everything. I could not believe that all of this had happened in the matter of two days. After explaining to Hardy everything that was going on, even the part about the bikini, he basically told me to go for it. To stop procrastinating and just see what happens. I decide I'm going to make a move and invite her out on a date or something. As I approach her to help lock up and strike up conversation I scare her and she falls in the lake. I jump in to save her only to find out we are in three feet of water and she won't stop laughing.

Even soaked and disheveled she's beautiful, plus the image of her in her bikini is burned on my brain. I decide this is it. I brush the hair off of her face, pulling her close to me; I lean in to kiss her. Now we are standing in the lake holding hands and smiling with big goofy grins on our faces. I needed to end the silence in some way. "So are you working tonight?" She started to laugh again. I thought to myself I should have come up with something better to say.

"No, are you?"

"No. Do you want to go out for a ride, maybe get out of here for a while?"

"Yeah, I have to change first though."

"Yeah, I do too." We both began to laugh and I lead her out of the lake. "I'm really sorry you fell in because of me."

"It's ok. I'm really glad you were here to save me." She said with a laugh. She still hadn't let go of my hand and I wasn't ready to let go either.

"I need to grab my stuff in the beach hut."

"Yeah me too. Do you have your bike?"

"Nope, I'm on foot."

"Me too." She said with a smile. She locked the door and we headed back to the cabins. As we were walking up the road side by side my hand found hers. I still could not believe the electricity I felt when holding her hand. "So where do you want to go tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we'd go for a ride and grab dinner and maybe an ice cream. I know a great place I haven't been to yet this summer. I used to go when I was kid with my family. They have a water fall, it's very pretty." With all my reminiscing I didn't realize we had arrived at the cabins. We stopped in front of hers still holding hands.

"That sounds great. I'm going to jump in the shower and change then I'll be ready. Meet here in about an hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon." Without thinking I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and turned to walk away. Of course there were plenty of people around who noticed but I didn't care. This wasn't some secret I was going to keep.

Of course I hadn't asked Aria if she was ready to go public. Maybe that could be a topic of conversation for tonight. There were a lot of things I wanted to ask her. I still really hadn't gotten to know her yet.

"Why are you wet?" A voice asked me as I walked through the door.

"Why are you in my cabin?" I asked Hardy.

"You answer me first," he said laughing.

"I jumped into the lake to save Aria after I sort of pushed her in." I said with the straightest face I could.

"Jeez, I said to make a move not drown her." He said laughing.

"So why are you here?"

"Just seeing what you are up to tonight?"

"I'm going out with Aria. I made a move."

"Really? Well how did it go?"

"She said yes, so I'd say well."

"You just asked her on a date. Nothing else?" He said moving his eye brows up and down waiting for an answer.

"I may have kissed her, but I'm a gentleman and we do not discuss such things," I said jokingly, emphasizing the work gentleman.

"Was it good?"

"Hardy, I'm not talking about it. But it was perfect. Like I said before I don't know what this girl is doing to me but I can't stop thinking about her."

"So what are you going to wear?" He says sarcastically.

"Well I have so many choices."

"Seriously, where are you taking her?"

"First, I thought we could go to the Whitier House for dinner."

"Nice, that's a good way to start the night."

"Yeah I thought so."

"Then where?"

"I was thinking ice cream by the dam."

"Oh, I see. That's very romantic. Is the blanket still in the back of the Jeep?" I throw a pillow at his head as he says this.

"Hey, just because we're going there doesn't mean anything."

"Oh please I've known you since I was fourteen years old, I think you are forgetting who you're talking to."

"Aria's different, don't get me wrong I want something to happen but that's not all I want from her."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I've never known you to be like this. This girl really has changed your way of thinking." He said his tone turning more serious.

"I know, like I said I don't know how this happened."

"Hey, who knows how it happened but just go with it. And have fun tonight."

"Thanks buddy, I will." Hardy left and I could hear him talking right outside the door. I looked out the window, making sure no one could see me looking out. It was Jackie. She was just what I didn't want to deal with.

"Hey Hardy," Jackie said.

"Hey Jackie, he isn't back yet. I'm not sure where he is but he isn't here." He said.

"Really," she said looking at her watch. "Oh, well if you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him."

"Sure," Hardy said and he continued down the steps. Jackie walked away as well. He was a good friend.

I needed to get ready to go out with Aria. I really didn't want to deal with Jackie and spoil my mood. Plus I honestly don't know what she doesn't get about the fact we are over and apparently I am moving on. At least it feels like I am.

I showered quickly but I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear. Who would have ever thought it would take me so long to pick out an outfit? I was like a giddy girl going on a date. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Pull yourself together; it's going to be fine." I said to my reflection. I checked my watch; I had to put a move on it. I didn't want to keep her waiting.

**Aria's POV**

I stood at the bottom of the steps for a minute watching him walk away. I am just trying to wrap my mind around what has happened in the past two days as well as the last fifteen minutes or so. He turns back and notices I am still watching him. He gives a little wave and I walk up the stairs.

As I walked into the cabin I already heard the giggles. "What are you two laughing at?" I asked Hanna and Spencer.

"Oh, we're just going to be friends," Spencer said in a mocking tone.

"I knew something was going on since we saw you guys together last night," Hanna added.

"Seriously guys it just happened today."

"Sure, if that's what you want us to believe," Spencer says.

"Why are you wet?" Hanna asked.

"Oh you won't believe this. Ezra came up behind me to help me lock the boats up and he scared me. When I stood up quickly I lost my footing and fell off the dock." Both of them burst out laughing. "Oh wait, it gets better. He jumped in to save me."

"Um, it's not that deep." Spencer said still laughing.

"I know. But then we were standing there and he pushed my hair out of my face and he kissed me."

"What?!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, he just leaned in and went for it and it was really good. No it was great. I have never felt this way before."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Spencer says.

"That is so romantic. I want some romance like that," Hanna jokingly whines.

"Yes, falling into the lake screams romance. Plus you have Caleb. I wouldn't say you have it that bad," I remark.

"He seems to have no problem with the PDA's." Spencer added.

"Yeah, I noticed. I can't wait for the news to spread. I'm sure I'll have to deal with Jackie at some point."

"Yeah, you should be prepared for that." Spencer said.

"She isn't nice and she's really been in a bad mood since she started working which is probably because of Ezra." Hanna added. "I've had to deal with her a couple of times in the store already and it hasn't been great."

"Good to know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Actually Ezra and I are going out."

"Like on a date?" Hanna squealed.

"I think so. I really need to take a shower."

"Go ahead. We'll pick you out something to wear," Spencer said with a wink.

I headed into the bathroom. I showered quickly and tried to do my hair and makeup as quickly as I could. I know that he has a Jeep and it's a nice night so the top will probably be off. I decided to pull my hair back. Checking myself in the mirror I think I accomplished what I wanted to. I wanted to look pretty but natural, besides he's seen me sweaty from running and soaked from the lake, this had to be an improvement. I had to get going, I really didn't want to leave him waiting, especially the first time we go out. God only knows what they picked out for me.

"So we have two options," Hanna said. "I picked out this purple sun dress, brown belt and brown sandals."

"I picked out this black dress with silver jewelry and silver sandals," Spencer added.

"We both think you should bring a jean jacket if it gets cool." Hanna said.

"No offense Spence, but I'm going with purple. Black is a little dressy and we're just going for ice cream."

"Fine, suit yourself," she said feigning disappointment.

I dressed quickly. "How do I look?"

"You look great." Hanna said.

"Yeah, you really do. You better get going, I think I see him walking towards the door," Spencer said.

"Make him come to the door like a gentleman," Hanna squealed.

"No way, I'm not letting you two grill him. He doesn't need to deal with you guys. I'm sure he'll get enough of that later."

"I don't blame you," Spencer said. "Have fun!"

"I will, thanks," I said heading out the door.

There he was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He looked good in khaki shorts and a navy polo shirt; it really brought out his eyes. He had even combed his hair trying to control his curls. "I was going to come up and get you." He leaned in to give me a hug. Whatever cologne he was wearing smelled great.

"That's ok, I noticed you out the window. Are you ready to go?" I noticed he could not take his eyes off me.

"Yeah, I am. You look great, by the way."

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. It's nice to be in something other than a staff shirt."

"Very true. Follow me, my car is over in staff parking," he said grabbing my hand.

I smiled and followed his lead. I could not believe that I was going on a date with Ezra Fitz. So much had changed in such a short amount of time it was hard to believe it was real.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jackie watching us. She did not seem happy to watch us walk out together. I'm sure we would be paying for this in some way later. It's pretty sad when someone just doesn't take the hint.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them all. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story, I'm enjoying writing it. I posted two chapters tonight because I won't be around this weekend to post another. I hope you enjoy and thanks again!**

**Again I don't own anything related to PLL.**

**Ezra's POV**

She looked beautiful and the purple dress made her hazel eyes look green. When I hugged her I could smell her perfume. She really has taken my breath away and I'm not sure how or when it happened. As we walked towards my car it only seemed natural to me to hold her hand. Again, I need to ask her if this is ok. Of course she hasn't yet pulled away so I'm assuming it is. Her hair was swept up in a pretty pony tail and I was glad because I had the top down on the jeep. "I'm glad you pulled your hair back because the top is down," I said as we approached the car.

"Well, it's a really nice night, I figured it would be."

"How did you know this was my car?"

"Because I've seen you drive it. You may have been oblivious to me last year, but I wasn't oblivious to you. And the fact that I am admitting that makes me sound kind of pathetic," she said with a laugh.

"No it doesn't make you sound pathetic, it makes you sound like a stalker," I say laughing. "And I did know of you last year. I'm not proud to admit this but I wasn't a great guy last year. I cared about things that are not important and now I realize that I was a jerk," I said starting the engine.

"Well, I don't think you're a jerk now, so something must have clicked for you." She laughed as I started to pull away. "So where are we going?"

"Well this being New Hampshire and all there aren't too many choices," I say with a laugh, "But I know this place for dinner and then I thought we could get an ice cream at the place I mentioned."

"That sounds good. God, it's nice to be off the resort for a little while. Don't get me wrong I like working there but I feel like I'm always on duty, even when I'm not. It will be nice to just do something without people asking you questions."

"I know what you mean. Last year I used to play tennis with a friend that would come up and stay for like two weeks. Other guests complained and thought I was giving private lessons."

"Really?" She said laughing.

"Yeah and I had to explain that the guy was just my friend. It was pretty bad." I was laughing too. "I mean all I want to do is play a couple of sets with a buddy and we were playing at like 7pm, so they were secret lessons." She burst out laughing.

"Because everyone wants secret tennis lessons."

"I know. Oh well, what can you do?"

"Nothing I guess, I mean sometimes people approach me while I'm on the beach. At least they notice who works here I guess." I was sitting there thinking ok enough about work, we've broken the ice. I want to know more about her and what she likes. I wanted details about her life.

"So how did you hear about this place? What made you work here?"

"Oh Spencer did. She came here with her family when she was young and always thought it would be a great place to work and I wanted something away from home. A little adventure."

"Where is home?"

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Just outside of Philly. You?"

"I'm originally from New York. But I actually went to Hollis."

"You did. God it's a small world. I'll be a sophomore at NYU in the fall."

"Wow, and I'm moving back to New York after the summer. Our worlds are getting smaller and smaller."

"What did you major in? No wait let me guess."

"Ok guess."

"It's obvious, English."

"It's really that obvious?"

"Well I don't know anyone your age who reads _To Kill A Mockingbird_ for fun."

"Touché," I say with a laugh. "We're here."

I pulled up to the Whitier House. It's a small, rustic restaurant that doesn't have a specialty but the food is good. The waitress brings us to the table and we order dinner and drinks. I noticed she has soda at the restaurant and then it dawns on me she isn't old enough to drink. Not that I mind but last night when she said she'd take a beer I assumed she was old enough. "I didn't realize you weren't twenty-one yet."

"Is it a problem?"

"No, I just usually don't give booze to minors," l laugh, "I'm only kidding. I don't really care. You aren't doing anything I didn't do."

"Good to know." She said with a laugh.

She can take give it just as well as she can take it, and I really like that. As our meals came and I saw her dig right into her burger I realized she is completely different than anyone else I have ever been with. She isn't trying to impress me. If anything I'm trying to impress her. Hopefully it's working.

**Aria's POV**

This is the most relaxed I have ever been on a date. Maybe it's because we aren't calling it that. I think I've been funny. I'm actually eating my food, which usually never happens. He likes to kid with me and doesn't seem to mind that I like to kid back. I'm really having a good time.

"So I didn't ask, what are you majoring in?" He asks bringing me back to reality.

"Oh English, go figure." I say with a smile. He bursts out laughing.

"Of course you are." He says almost choking on his food.

"So did you get a job in New York?"

"Yes, I'm going into publishing. It's a small firm but I think it's a good place to get my feet wet. What are your plans?"

"I'd like to teach, eventually."

"Nice, that sounds like a good plan. You know there are a lot of incentives if you want to stay and teach in the city. They are always looking for people to teach in the urban settings."

"Yeah, we'll see what happens in the next two years. It seems so far from now."

"Oh it will be here sooner than you think," he says with a smile. I love how he listens to every word and replies with an honest and thoughtful answer. He really seems interested with me.

"So are you excited to be done and be an adult?"

"Not really. I think that's part of the reason I came back here for one more summer. I just wasn't really ready to let go and this is the perfect place to work if you still want to avoid the real world."

"I know what you mean. I've tried to explain this to my friends at school, but they don't get it. We're like a little family up here and it's really fun. I don't think I could handle a different kind of job." I say laughing.

"Your parents don't mind that you don't spend the summer with them?"

"No, they are divorced and it's been kind of awkward. My mom said she might come visit for a few days but she's just kind of starting a new relationship with this guy so I doubt she will."

"Yeah, my parents are the same way. My mom likes to send care packages but that's about it."

"We seem to have quite a bit in common."

"Yeah we really do. I'm really glad you said yes tonight. It's nice to spend a little time together where everyone isn't watching us.

"I'm glad I said yes too," I say smiling. "Of course, whatever happens there are going to be a lot of eyes on us." I hope he realizes that I mean Jackie without saying her name.

"I can handle it, as long as you think you're up to the challenge."

"Bring it on. I think it will be fun." We both laugh. It feels like any jitters we had about what was going on had melted away. It was clear this was a date and we were both very glad to be here.

We finally wind down with dinner. The waitress clears and brings the check. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine I'll buy the ice cream."

"We'll see." He says and he gets up. He lets me lead the way out of the restaurant. When we get to the car he opens the door. He is such a gentleman. The cynical part of me wonders how long this will last.

"So where to now?"

"It's a little bit of a ride but you'll like it." He says with a smile.

We leave the restaurant and we start driving. The roads have twists and turns and the breeze is blowing through my hair. We've become quiet as we ride but it's a comfortable silence. Suddenly I notice his hand is resting on my knee.

His hand is warm and it feels nice. I put my hand over his; I loop my pinky finger with his and smile at him. I want him to know that it's ok and that I'm glad I'm with him. I really never wanted to get to the ice cream place because just being together like this was great.

We finally arrived at our destination. The waterfall was more like a dam, but it was pretty. We ordered our ice cream, which he did not let me pay for, but I wasn't surprised. "Let me grab something out of the car and we can head over there," he said pointing towards the dam.

"Ok, sounds good." I start heading in the direction that he was pointing. He catches up quickly with a blanket and spreads it on the grass.

"I thought we could sit for a few minutes."

"Ok. You're pretty smooth with the blanket. Do you bring girls here often?" I ask as I sit down.

"Oh I don't know, maybe six or seven." He says with a laugh.

"Very funny." I say hitting his shoulder. It was getting dark and the stars were out. The sound of the falls was pretty.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Do you like your ice cream?"

"What?" I said. I could only imagine the expression on my face. I was expecting a serious question but it didn't matter. He leaned in and kissed me again.

Suddenly both of us had put our ice cream down and he held me as he kissed me. His hands were rubbing my back. One of my hands was on his face the other in his hair. He began to kiss my neck and I let out a little moan. His lips were soft and I liked feeling them on my skin. He brought them back to my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, neither of us caring who one. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. Just feeling his hands on me and his lips on mine excited me. We were like this for a while until the lights at the ice cream stand went out. Finally pulling away enough I looked at him. Our foreheads pressed together.

"I think they are closing up." I said.

"Yeah I think so. We should head back." He rubbed my nose with his and kissed me on the forehead. "Let's go," he said standing up. He took my hands and pulled me up too. Grabbing the blanket we headed back to the car.

The ride home was quiet. I rested my head on his shoulder as he drove. He rested his hand on my knee. Every so often I would look up at him and he would kiss my forehead. It was perfect and I didn't want it to end but I noticed we were pulling into the resort and I knew we would have to say good night.

After we parked the car he walked me to my cabin. "I had a really nice time." I said.

"So did I. I'd really like to do this again."

"Me too."

"Alright, go to bed, we have busy days tomorrow." He pulled me close and gave me a soft kiss, then looked into my eyes. "Good night Aria."

"Good night Ezra," I said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." Just as we were breaking apart Jackie was walking towards us.

"You guys should really get a room. It's pretty trashy, Aria, to make out in the middle of the road." Jackie said spitting the words at us. The emphasis she put on my name was a clear indication that she was not happy with me.

Really she is going to ruin one of the best nights in my life. I was so mad but I refused to react. I turned towards Ezra and kissed him. I kissed him like I hadn't before. Pushing my tongue into his mouth took him by surprise but he responded. When she finally turned and walked away. I pulled away. "Sorry, but I didn't want her to ruin my night. Good night." I said turning to walk into the cabin. Ezra just stared at me. He was at a loss for words.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews I love seeing them. This chapter is kind of filler but it sets up the next one. Hopefully you're all still liking it. Thanks again!**

**Aria's POV**

As I headed into the cabin I was still a little shocked by my behavior. I mean Jackie has the nerve to call me trashy and I respond with the same behavior. I'm not going to lie; it kind of felt good to rub it in her face. I'm sure there will be consequences to pay but it was worth it. Opening the door I saw Spencer perched on her bed.

"How was it?" She asked quickly.

"She's back?" I heard Hanna yell from the bathroom, quickly coming out. "Tell us everything." She squealed.

"I'm not really sure where to start. It was really a nice time. He is so easy to talk to and I am so comfortable around him which shocks me. You guys know how I can be."

"Where did you go?" Spencer asked.

"Well we went to the Whittier House for dinner. It was nice and we talked and got to know each other a bit."

"So what did he tell you?" Hanna asked. Obviously I was taking entirely too long to get the information out.

"He just graduated from Hollis," I said as Spencer interrupted.

"Hollis?" She said.

"I know, what are the odds? He was in our backyard for four years. Anyways, he's moving back to New York City. He accepted a job in publishing."

"Are you kidding?" Hanna said looking shocked.

"Honestly, if this isn't meant to be I don't know what is." Spencer said. "It's like your paths were supposed to cross."

"I'm trying really hard to just think of it as a coincidence but I don't disagree with you. It's strange, right?"

"It kind of is." Hanna said.

"So, what else?" Spencer asked.

"We went for ice cream at this place by a dam. Originally he called it a waterfall but it was kind of like that. It was really pretty. He had a blanket in the car and we sat on that. He paid for everything I offered but he wouldn't take my money."

"Did you guys make out?" Hanna asked with a big smile across her face.

"We might have," I said. I know I was blushing. It felt like my cheeks were on fire.

"Look at her face; I'd say it was pretty good." Spencer said to Hanna.

"I've never seen you like this. What has Ezra done to you?" Hanna asked.

"I have no idea but he really does make me happy. I'm really trying hard to not get ahead of myself because I don't want to be disappointed but there is just something about him. Oh and you'll love this. Just as we were saying good night he kissed me and Jackie called me trashy for making out with him in public. Honestly it was a peck, she's just jealous."

"What did you do?" Spencer asked.

"Well it took every power in my being to not react and make myself look bad. You know me," I said smiling. I know that sometimes my mouth got me into trouble so biting my tongue was a huge step in the right direction.

"So," Hanna said.

"So I kissed Ezra right in front of her and I mean I kissed him!" They both burst out laughing.

"Well good for you. If she is going to try and ruin your night you should definitely ruin hers." Spencer said.

"Plus, who does she think she is. Last time I checked she doesn't own Ezra." Hanna added.

"Exactly. I mean he told her that he wasn't interested this year prior to any of this starting. Don't take it out on me that he moved on."

"Right, plus it's not like she's all alone. She's been hanging all over Noel." Hanna said.

"They deserve each other," Spencer added.

"You're absolutely right. I'm sure this won't be the last comment she makes but we kind of touch upon it this evening and Ezra said he can take it as long as I can."

"Good for you. You guys should enjoy yourselves." Hanna said.

"Now we just need to get him to hang out with us a little," Spencer said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I totally want to pump him for information." Hanna said.

"I can't believe you're dating the older guy Aria, who would have ever thought?" Spencer said.

"Jeez, thanks. Speaking of which, he made a comment at dinner because I ordered soda and I had him grab me a beer on the 4th of July. He wasn't so sure he should be giving alcohol to minors."

"That's pretty funny." Hanna said.

"Yeah, that he is. I can't believe you guys have been waiting around for me to get back. You must have better things to do."

"Not really. Toby wanted to turn in early so I told him to go ahead," Spencer said.

"Yeah and Caleb was running the activity tonight and I didn't really feel like tagging along. He's going to meet me at my cabin when he's done. Speaking of which," Hanna said looking at her watch. "I should probably go. He probably fell asleep."

"You're roommate doesn't mind," I ask.

"I don't have one. Her family is renting here for the summer so she's staying with them. Doesn't bother me at all." Hanna said winking. "I'm so glad you had a good time." She said hugging me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said heading out the door.

"God, she's lucky to have the whole cabin to herself." I said to Spencer.

"Yeah but she'll probably end up with Caleb almost every night. Don't get me wrong I know I sleep over Toby's but sometimes it's nice to be away from each other. You know absence makes the heart grow fonder," Spencer said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean." I said laughing. That was the one thing about Spencer that I loved. She was so practical. Where Hanna was the romantic, Spencer saw the whole picture and for her and Toby to work they needed their own space occasionally. Hanna and Caleb will probably fight or even break up five times this summer because they are constantly together and easily push each other's buttons. Hopefully Ezra and I can find a happy medium between the two couples.

Here I go again getting ahead of myself. I am really trying to treat this thing as one date or day at a time, that way if anything changes I won't be let down because the girls are absolutely right. Ezra and I are at completely different points in our life. I don't want to invest too much until I see what he's willing to give. Lost in my thoughts Spencer brought me back to reality.

"I'm going to bed, do you mind if I turn the lights off?" She asked.

"Not at all I should really go to be too." I climbed into bed, hoping I would dream of him tonight.

**Ezra's POV**

I can't believe she did that. I just didn't expect her to be so assertive. I'm sure Jackie was shocked because usually people back right down from her but Aria stood her ground. Plus she was absolutely right; Jackie has no business ruining our night. Plus it was a really great night and it was really great kiss to finish the night off with. A giant smile was plastered on my face as I entered my cabin. I immediately saw Hardy waiting for me. The two of us had the same cabins for the past two years so he had a key to mine and I had one to his. Of course he had a roommate and I didn't so it would be more odd for me to walk into his cabin. It was more for emergencies if we lost our keys. Apparently it was an emergency. "Did you forget where your cabin was?"

"Thank god you are finally home. Tell me all about your date," he said in the girlyest voice he could make.

"Oh my god," I said mocking his voice, "It was so great!"

"Seriously dude, you owe me I saved you from Jackie."

"That you did and I am forever in your debt."

"So did you use the blanket," he said with a wink.

"We may have sat on it." I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, on the first date, wow."

"Absolutely not. Aria isn't like that, plus neither am I."

"Hey, a boy can dream, but seriously how was it?"

"It was really nice. She goes to NYU and is studying English. Parents are divorced. We have a lot in common."

"Yeah you do. Plus you guys have potential to continue this thing, I mean if that's something you want, or does it freak you out that you won't be able to get rid of her."

"You know I am not shocked you are currently without a girlfriend. You have quite a way of talking about women. Why would I want to get rid of her?"

"Well, all I meant was if you just wanted this to be a summer thing, she might expect to see you in the city."

"Well I'm not sure I know what I want but she's so different from anyone else I've been with. Seriously I'm not used to a girl like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually girls want to impress me or kind of fawn over me. She could care less. She treats me like her friend first and I really like that. She isn't afraid to hurt my feelings."

"But you guys are more than friends," Hardy said hinting for dirt about our date.

"I don't kiss and tell, though I will tell you this." He was like a dog that was just told he was going out. He was perched on the edge of the chair at complete attention waiting to live vicariously through me. "Jackie stopped us as we were saying good night and called Aria trashy."

"God she is such a bitch. How'd she handle it?"

"Well that's the thing, she didn't engage her. She just kissed me right in front of her and I mean kissed me. I was kind of shocked but it got Jackie to leave."

"Oh I like this girl. It's nice to see she isn't afraid of the princess."

"Exactly. So we'll see what happens. I'm sure that's not the last of it but it's nice to know she isn't bothered by her. I mean I don't know what it's going to take for Jackie to get it."

"Ezra, she'll never get it. Why wouldn't you want her? She's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You'll figure it out eventually." His tone was sarcastic but he was right. That was how Jackie thought and she would not let it go until she was done with the situation. It really had nothing to do with me or Aria, it had more to do with the fact that she was being rejected and not getting what she wanted and that was unacceptable. Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in her.

"You're absolutely right. So how was your night?"

"Oh it was fine. Luckily we closed up on time and I played some poker with Dave and Mike. Nothing crazy." Hardy hung out with management a lot because he dealt with them so much on a daily basis. They had become friends. Plus in all honesty Dave and Mike weren't that much older, maybe 30 and 32. They were given these jobs by their Dad to see if they could eventually take over the entire business and sometimes they just wanted to have fun too and not be in charge.

"Nice. Win any money?"

"Of course not. I don't know why I bother. I should be heading out though. I need to get my beauty sleep," he said batting his eyes.

"Ok, handsome. I'll see you in tomorrow." I said laughing as he left. There was a reason he was my best friend. It was because he could make me laugh and put things into perspective for me, even when I didn't ask. Of course I would need to decide how far I wanted to take things with Aria, but tonight was not the night to worry about it. I just wanted to enjoy the thoughts of our first date and that kiss.

The next morning I decided to go for a run. I had so many thoughts running through my mind I was hoping I could out run them and get some exercise. I did not use my iPod this time. I wanted to clear my head and did not need any added noise. That's why I was able to hear her approach me.

"Good morning," Aria said catching up to me.

"Good morning. Just out for a little exercise."

"Something like that. How about you?"

"Yeah me too. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why?" Her face looked puzzled and she stopped running. "Nothing is wrong is it?" I could see the worry on her face and I stopped running too.

"Aria, no not with us. I just don't want Jackie scaring you off. I'm pretty sure she isn't going to let this whole thing go and I know that you didn't sign on for this." I looked at her waiting for a response.

"Well I can handle Jackie, she doesn't scare me. Is that really what has you worried because I didn't sign on for anything, Ezra, but something is going on between us that is really unexpected. I know it's moving kind of fast but it feels right. Do you agree?"

"I do."

"Then we owe it to ourselves to give it a shot. But I won't sneak around for Jackie's benefit, we're either together or we aren't. I don't play games Ezra so if you don't want to pursue this that's fine, we can be friends." Her face was serious and her hazel eyes were locked on mine and she was waiting for my response.

"There is no question in my mind what I want," I say pulling her close to me. "I want to see where this goes," then I pulled her closer and kissed her. There we stood in the middle of the road at 6:30am kissing. Finally we separated. "Jeez, maybe Jackie is right, we do need to get a room." Both of us burst out laughing. "Well I'm glad that's settled."

"Me too." She said smiling. "Let's go, once around the park and back to the cabins. I'll race you." Then she started to sprint. She really did like to push me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jackie's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of feet pounding the gravel and some winded laughing. I looked out my window and saw them. They were smiling and trying to catch their breath. If I strained my ears I could just make out what they were saying.

"God you really like to sprint," Ezra said. He stood resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Well I like to keep you on your toes." Aria said with a laugh. It looked like she was in better shape than him.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for the day. Come get me when you're ready and we can grab breakfast and head down," he said moving closer to her. I have no idea what he sees in her. She's too young for him and she's just using him to make herself more popular.

"Sounds good," she said starting to walk away. Good they were finally done with this little interaction, but then he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Ezra gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

I watched Aria head back to her cabin with a big smile on her face. The look on her face is pathetic. I don't know why I am allowing this to happen. I just need to step in and put this girl in her place. Ezra was my boyfriend. We may have had a slight issue in the fall and winter but now it was summer again and it was time to patch things up. With Aria as a distraction I was never going to get him back. I thought my comment last night would have bothered her but it didn't, so now I'm going to have to step up my game.

I turned back towards my bed and saw Noel sleeping. I was so absorbed by Aria and Ezra I forgot he slept over. I looked at my watch and realized it was probably time to start getting ready. If I just headed into the shower he would probably sneak out and I wouldn't have to deal with him.

Standing in the shower I thought about what kind of plan I needed to formulate. I really needed to find out her schedule. I was going to confront her in public. My hope was to get her to say something she would regret and maybe in front of the kids and get her fired. Honestly Mike and Dave loved me, they would always choose my side. Aria really didn't stand a chance. Once she was gone Ezra would be mine, because I would be there to mend his broken heart.

My goal today was to look at the staff schedule. Find a day where they were both at the beach hut at the same time and go down and make a scene. I'd have to get the schedule from Dave at work. Suddenly I felt very happy. This was really going to work.

Stepping out of the shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and headed out of the bathroom to get ready. I stopped suddenly when I heard his voice.

"Good morning, beautiful," Noel said. I had hoped he had left. Now I'm going to have to get rid of him.

**Aria's POV**

So the next week was pretty normal. Ezra and I fell into a routine. We'd jog in the morning, well most mornings if we weren't out too late the night before, and work our shifts as scheduled. Sometimes we were together and sometimes we weren't, but we always made a point to hang out at night together. We would take walks around the resort, sit by the lake, go for rides or hang out at his cabin.

Once August came we were hoping to have a day off together to do a day trip or something. August was always slower and easier to take time off, especially together. Plus, I finally heard from my mom and she wasn't going to be able to make it up this summer. I'm not surprised or even disappointed. Now I had more time to do fun things with Ezra and my friends.

Spending time together, just the two of us was fun but I had not really spent any time with the girls. Spencer and Hanna were starting to ask questions and making comments about not seeing much of me this summer. Part of me wanted to remind them what they were like when they first met their boyfriends but I decided I didn't need them mad at me too.

"When are you two going to hang out with us?" Spencer would ask.

"Yeah we want to get to know Ezra." Hanna would say.

"We really don't see you anymore, Aria." Spencer would say, knowing it made me feel bad choosing Ezra over them.

I had been dodging their questions because we were taking some time to be together and get to know each other better but it was true. I loved his company. He's smart and funny and my friends would love him too. I just needed to get them together.

Even though Ezra said he was ok with us being public, part of me felt like we were hiding a little. I wasn't sure what his motives were. Part of me felt he was avoiding the public eye so Jackie would leave us alone, but then I was afraid he didn't want to be seen with me around the other staff. I know I'm younger be not that much.

We kind of settled things the day after our first date but since then we hadn't talked more about it. We were still having fun and I was enjoying the make out sessions but part of me wanted the rest of it too. Spencer, Hanna, Toby and Caleb would hang out at the staff bonfires or in the staff lounge and I wanted to be a part of that too. I would really need to make a point to discuss that with Ezra today.

I was closing the beach hut today and he was running a washer toss tournament from 4pm-5pm so we would be able to walk up together and chat. I would have to be sure I took advantage of that.

**Jackie's POV**

Well, all of my plotting and planning has worked. Today is the day I was going to confront Aria in public. I have been watching the schedule very carefully for the past week and today is the perfect day. I needed to find a day that they would be together and would have kids around. Today Ezra is running a washer toss tournament and Aria is closing the beach hut. They will both be there and hopefully a bunch of kids show up too. I am working the store from 8am-2pm and then I have to go back 6pm-8pm so it was perfect.

I had some friends ask around about her and I had heard that she has a little bit of a temper and her mouth can get her in trouble so I'm hoping that she'll lash out at me in front of the kids. I also found out some dirt about her family too. Honestly, I'm not sure why people don't lock their cabins. It's so easy to go through things while people are working.

By causing a scene in front of the kids, hopefully their parents will notice what's going on and come witness everything. Once they see how inappropriate she is around their children, she'll have to be fired. Poor Ezra, he'll just have me to pick up the pieces.

I had been practicing what I was going to say. My friend Jenna and I had been trying to come up with a way to be vicious without using inappropriate language because that would defeat the whole purpose. As long as I didn't really swear I think I would be ok. I was hoping my presence alone would make Aria mad. I had been making sure that I didn't really cross her path since I saw the two of the together a week ago, but just because she hadn't seen me didn't mean I hadn't seen her.

Jenna promised she would come with me today as back up, because I really had no idea how this was going to pan out but I don't want to be alone. It was nice having someone around to help me out, but then again who wouldn't want to be my friend.

At precisely 4:40pm Jenna and I walk up to the beach hut. She's sitting on her stool reading a book and Ezra is busy keeping score from the picnic table. Jenna sits on the picnic table facing us to watch.

"Hey Aria," I say forcing her to look up.

"Hi Jackie. Do you need something?" She asks. Her tone is flat, she isn't pleasant but she isn't rude. This may be harder than I thought.

"Well I needed to discuss with you the fact that you are dating my boyfriend. I don't like it and you really need to stop." The look on her face was that of complete shock. At this point Ezra turned to look but he didn't say anything.

"Well, last I checked you and Ezra were no longer together, so I don't really see what the issue is."

"The issue is we are together and we are going to try and work this out. I don't need some piece of trash slut hanging all over him." I lowered my voice slightly so the kids didn't hear me say slut. Now I was just going to sit back and wait for a response.

**Aria's POV**

Jackie just called me a slut in front of Jenna, Ezra and the kids. I'm not sure the kids heard because they were involved in their game but I know Ezra did and he just looked at me. He didn't even move to stand by my side.

"Jackie, there is no need for name calling in front of the kids." I say as calmly as I can. I can handle being called a name, it won't kill me.

"Knowing what type of family you come from, your father being a home wrecker, I don't need you messing up my relationships too." I'm sure the look on my face was priceless. I don't know how she found out that information but that hurt.

"That's none of your business. I think you need to leave now. We're closing up," I said my voice slightly shaky.

"Your dad broke your family apart because he couldn't keep it in his pants and now you're breaking Ezra and I apart the same way. I mean really, how can a guy refuse when you give everything away on the first night. Like I said, you're a slut."

"I'm not sure where you get your information from but you need to watch what you say to me and you need to leave." I was doing my best to stay calm. I knew what she wanted from me but I refused to lose my cool. I looked at Ezra stunned because he continued to stand there and look at me. I expected him to come to my rescue. I expected him to defend me but he didn't move. He looked like a statue stuck in place. In the distance I heard the golf cart coming, Mike was driving. That seemed to be Jenna and Jackie's cue to leave.

"This isn't over," Jackie said with a smile. "Come on Jenna. Let's go." They walked away heading for the snack shack.

"Alright kids that's it. Everyone gets ten tokens," Ezra said handing them out. After the kids had left he turned and looked at me. "Aria, I," he started to talk and paused.

"Really? That's all you have to say. Well don't bother. I have never been so disrespected in my life and then to have you stand there and watch is pathetic." Now I was starting to yell. I stood up from the stool and came out of the door.

"Aria, I had no idea she would do something like this."

"That's not the point. The point is you didn't do anything to stop her or intervene." I threw the keys to the beach hut at his chest, he barely caught them. "You can lock up. I can't be around you right now." The tears were starting to roll down my cheeks as I stormed off. I was having a hard time controlling my tears and my rage. I wanted to scream and yell at him. I wanted him to be as mad as I am and yet he just didn't seem to react at all.

"Aria wait." He called after me half-heartedly. His tone sounded as though he was only doing it because he should.

"Wait for what? For you to suddenly remember that I'm your girlfriend and you are supposed to defend me. Jesus, Ezra even a friend would have had my back. I need to go. Don't follow me." I yelled at him. It was the first and probably last time I would use the word girlfriend in a sentence referring to myself and him, which made me sad. I headed back to my cabin, crying the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you again for all the reviews everyone. I appreciate them greatly. I promise I'll fix things for Ezria. This chapter helps get them on their way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ezra's POV**

I don't know what just happened. I am standing in front of the beach hut, watching her walk away and I still can't move or speak. I've destroyed everything because I was stupid. Lost in thought, I am brought back to reality by Mike's voice.

"Hey Ezra, where's Aria?" Mike said.

"She wasn't feeling well. She asked if I could close up for her."

"You don't look great either; I hope you two aren't getting sick."

"I think we'll be ok," I lied. I don't think I'll ever be ok.

"Well can you give Aria her schedule? Here is yours too."

"Thanks. I'll get this to her. Do you want the keys to the beach hut?"

"No, you can give those to Aria too. She's opening in the morning."

"Ok I will." Even though I was talking to him, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Ezra," he said.

"Yeah."

"Go get some rest. You look terrible."

"Thanks, I will." Of course I wouldn't. I feel terrible and I should. I let Jackie attack Aria and I just stood by and watched. I deserve everything she said to me.

I sat on the picnic table for a few minutes trying to figure out why I did nothing. All I could see in my mind was Aria's face, in complete shock, as Jackie called her those terrible names. All she needed was someone to be on her side and I couldn't even do that. I'm blaming some of my reaction on shock, but that's really no excuse. I think I just didn't want to have a confrontation with Jackie because I know what she'll say, so instead of defending Aria I did nothing. As I rationalize this in my mind I realize I am a terrible person. To save myself from the line of fire I let Aria take Jackie's entire wrath. What kind of person am I? I thought being around Aria had changed me but when push came to shove I reverted back to my old ways. I need to talk to Aria and explain if she'll let me.

First I need to talk to Jackie. She was going to get a piece of my mind, whether she liked it or not.

**Aria's POV**

I stormed into the cabin sobbing. I tried so hard to control it on the road so people wouldn't look at me but now I didn't care. Spencer turned when she heard me come in. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"I can't," I tried to say. I couldn't even talk because I was too hysterical. Spencer wrapped me in her arms and just let me sob. After a few minutes I began to relax.

"Aria, you need to tell me what's going on." Her voice was soft and calming. She walked me to my bed and made me sit down.

"Jackie called me a slut and a home wrecker in front of Jenna, Ezra and the kids at the beach hut."

"What?"

"Yeah," I said trying to take a deep breath. "Ezra just stood there and watched."

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know." I was still trying to catch my breath.

"He didn't do anything?"

"Nothing. Then I yelled at him and told him not to follow me." I said beginning to cry all over again. I put my head in her lap and she stroked my hair. Spencer was a really good friend. Luckily I had her to lean on.

"I'm so sorry Aria." She said and just let me cry.

**Ezra's POV**

By the time I reached the store I was fuming. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to control myself around Jackie. She hurt Aria for absolutely no reason and what made it worse was that she smiled at me as I walked through the door. I had tunnel vision, my eyes locked on Jackie, if anyone else was in the store I didn't notice.

"I saw Aria leave the beach hut crying, honey. Is there a little trouble in paradise?" She said with a smile. Moved towards her, backing her into a corner, trapping her behind the register. She could tell by my body language I wasn't happy. I saw a wave of panic rush across her face.

"I'm not sure what the hell you thought you were doing but you had absolutely no right to speak to Aria like that." I said, spitting the words at her.

"Ezra, I just was," she started to say.

"Shut up. I'm talking and you're listening. We are over Jackie, we've been over. Aria was a really great thing that happened to me and you ruined it. If you ever do anything like that again you're going to have to deal with me. Do you understand?"

"Ezra, just let me," she said again. I slammed my hand on the counter scaring her. Her eyes were wide and she looked nervous. I think she finally understood that I was angry. I think she realized she was not going to be able to talk her way out of this one.

"No, Jackie. I don't know who you think you are but you will not get away with this. You will not treat someone I care about like a piece of crap and then think we're fine. I am telling you right now if you approach her, if you try to talk to her, or if you simply walk too close to her, you'll have to deal with me. You may have ruined this for me but you're not going to ruin the rest of her summer." I turned to leave. I needed to get out of there before I did something I regretted.

"Ezra wait, please let me explain." She called after me.

"Go to hell," I called over my shoulder; I didn't even turn to look at her. I needed to find Hardy. I needed him to help me figure out what I could do to apologize to Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I must have cried myself to sleep because suddenly I was startled, as Hanna flew into our cabin. I sat up quickly, looking at her. Spencer gave her a dirty look. Apparently she was mad that Hanna had disturbed me.

"I don't have long, Caleb is covering for me. What happened today Aria with you and Jackie?"

"Oh my god you know, the rumors must be running wild." I said throwing my head down on my pillow.

"Nice Hanna, she just calmed down." Spencer said.

"I have no idea what happened. About fifteen minutes ago Ezra came into the store and really laid into Jackie. He yelled at her pretty good. When he left she started to cry. He said Aria's name and I just wanted to find out what happened and to see if you're ok." Hanna said barely pausing for breath.

"Aria was verbally assaulted by Jackie at the beach hut and Ezra stood and watched." Spencer said. She really had a way with words and making something sound way worse than it was.

"He defended me to Jackie?" I asked Hanna.

"He did. He cornered her behind the register and told her she would have to deal with him if she did anything to you again. He even slammed his hand on the counter. It made me jump." Hanna said.

"How did you see this?" I asked.

"I was in the store trying to decide what I wanted to go with my sandwich because I'm running the activity tonight and I couldn't decide between," she was saying when Spencer cut her off.

"So you just stood and watched?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I did. No one else was around. I'm pretty sure Ezra didn't see me. After he left I ran back to the lodge to ask Caleb to stay a few more minutes so I could find out what was going on."

"Well I'm glad he defended me. I just wish he did when it was happening. That's why I'm upset. I can handle Jackie but Ezra not being there for me is tough." I said sniffling a little.

"I don't know what to tell you Aria. He was really mad with Jackie. Honestly I've never known him to be angry or raise his voice." Hanna said. "I hate to run but I have to. I'll come back after my shift to talk." She said leaving.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Bye," Spencer said. "Maybe you should talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of going for a run. Try to clear my head." I said. Getting up to change my clothes.

"Around the resort?" Spencer said. I could hear the surprise in her tone.

"No, I was going to go out the main road to my spot and think." I found a great spot not far from the resort. It was about a mile and a half away. It was just off the main road, down a path and there was a giant rock you could climb up and look out at the lake. Last year when things between my parents weren't great I would go there to be away from everyone.

"Ok but don't stay too long, I don't want you out by yourself when it gets dark." Spencer said.

"Ok mom, I won't." Then I headed out. I sprinted out of the resort and then slowed my pace. I just wanted to get away for a little while.

**Ezra's POV**

I only felt slightly better yelling a Jackie. I think I scared her. I scared myself a little. I didn't realize how angry I was. I hadn't even noticed if anyone else was around. I don't really care. Checking my watch I knew Hardy was still at the snack shack. Hopefully he could take a quick break because I really needed his advice. I walked to the side door of the snack shack and saw him doing paperwork. Opening the door I said, "Hey, do you have a minute to talk?"

"What happened to you? You look terrible." He said walking towards me.

"Yeah it's been a crappy day. Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said turning towards one the kids stalking ice cream, "Kevin, I'll be out back. If you get slammed call me." We headed out back to the office. "So what's going on?"

"Jackie came to the beach hut today and verbally attacked Aria."

"You're kidding. What did you do about it?"

"That's the problem. Nothing. Well at least not at the exact moment."

"What do you mean you did nothing?" He said in an accusatory tone.

"I just watched it happen."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I think I just didn't want to deal with a confrontation with Jackie."

"Too bad. Aria's your girlfriend, well sort of, plus if nothing else she is your friend. Would you have stood there if someone did that to me?"

"I know you're right."

"You're damn right I am. You need to fix this and I'm not sure you're really going to be able to."

"I yelled at Jackie a few minutes ago. I think I might have made her cry."

"That's all fine and dandy but you need to find Aria and apologize to her. Whether she forgives you or not who knows but you need to tell her you're sorry. You also need to explain you're an idiot."

"Thanks man, you made me feel better."

"It's not my job to make you feel better. You need to make Aria feel better."

"I know. I need to go find her."

"Good luck." Hardy said standing up to walk out with me. He was right about everything he said and I could tell he was disappointed in me. I think he really liked Aria and didn't want to see me be a jerk again like last summer.

I headed to Aria's cabin. Hopefully she'd give me five minutes to say sorry. She really didn't have to but I was willing to beg. I at least owed her that. I knocked on the door and her roommate Spencer answered. "Can I please talk to Aria?" I asked barely making eye contact.

"She isn't here," Spencer said quickly.

"Do you know where she is? It's important I find her."

"Why should I tell you?"

"I want to apologize to her. I'm sure you've heard."

"Of course I did. Who do you think was here consoling her?" After I heard Spencer say that, I took a deep breath. I really had screwed up and I wasn't sure if it could ever be fixed.

"I know I'm a jerk but I really need to talk to her and apologize. Do you know where she is?" She must have felt sorry for me or maybe she wanted to give Aria the chance to yell at me because I could tell she was deciding whether she should tell me or not.

"There's a spot off the main road she goes to. She jogged there about forty minutes ago. It's about a mile and a half down the road; there is a path on the right. Follow it to the big rock. That's where she said she was going."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I started to run towards my jeep. I was taking the car. I just wanted to get there as quickly as I could. Within five minutes I had found the path. I parked and jogged in the direction she told me to go.

There was a rock and sitting on top of it, looking out at the lake was Aria. She was sitting Indian style, her hands holding her chin. She looked sad. I just wanted to hug her and tell her I was sorry.

"Aria," I said and she turned to look at me, her red puffy eyes looked surprised to see me. "Can I come up and talk to you?" She nodded and I climbed up the rock. It was time to explain myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This is the last update for the week. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**Aria's POV**

I couldn't believe he found me. Of course Spencer must have told him. He must have been pretty persuasive for her to tell him where I was. I watched him climb up the rock and sit next to me. Judging from the look on his face he was impressed by the view. "Wow, it's beautiful up here." He said.

"It is. Why are you here?" I asked and I could tell my tone was angry. I was trying to be calm and be willing to hear him out but it was hard. He had hurt my feelings and I wasn't sure I was ready to forgive him.

"Aria, I owe you an apology."

"Yes, you do." Stop it Aria, I said in my head. I needed to give him a chance to speak.

"You have every right to be mad at me but please just let me say this." He said looking at me. I think he was waiting for me to respond, but I didn't. It was his job to make me feel better not the other way around. "I don't know where to begin." He said pausing, my anger got the best of me.

"I'm sorry Aria," I said.

"You're right. I am deeply sorry Aria for what Jackie said to you, but I'm sorrier about the fact that I stood there and did nothing. If nothing else you are my friend and friends stand up for each other, and you mean so much more to me than just a friend. I told you that I was not a great person last year and it's true. Jackie can be cruel to people who get in her way and last year I just sat back and let her treat people poorly." He stopped to take a breath. I think he was trying to figure out how to continue.

"Jackie likes to keep secrets and then use them against people when it works for her. I don't know how she finds her information out but she does," he said dropping his head. "When Jackie started talking about your family I froze because I was afraid if I jumped in she'd air out my secrets. I know I'm a coward and it's really no excuse but as always, with Jackie it's just easier to stay out of her way and that's what I did."

"I see," I said looking at him. He did look genuinely remorseful.

"I know that it's no excuse for my behavior but I just wanted you to be aware. I really am sorry because all of this happened because of me." There he sat waiting for me to speak.

**Ezra's POV**

I just hope she realizes how truly sorry I am. My words don't seem to be enough but hopefully she was listening. I just want to pull her into my arms and hold her. Looking at her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks I know I have hurt her way more than I could ever imagine. I just hope she'll forgive me. I'd like another chance but I'm not hoping for too much.

"What secrets does she know about you?" She asks looking at me.

"I wasn't a nice guy while I was a senior in high school until I was almost a sophomore in college."

"What do you mean?" I know it's now or never, I just need to tell her the truth. I could lose her either way so it didn't really matter.

"I slept around, a lot. One of those girls got pregnant, it was a reality check. My parents were getting divorced, not that it's an excuse, but I used these girls because I didn't feel loved at home. When I found out I was potentially going to be a father I almost had a nervous breakdown. My parents were there to help, we did a paternity test and long story short I was not the father, but for three months my life was changed. After that I cleaned up my act, did better in school and tried to change my ways."

"I can't believe it."

"I know. I'm not a nice guy. Jackie found out last summer while we were playing the drinking game 'Never have I ever'. She's held it over my head ever since. I'm always afraid she is going to tell people. Again it's not an excuse I should have been there for you but that's why I wasn't."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was, when the time was right. I think it's something you should know but it's only been two weeks, wasn't ready yet. Were you going to tell me about your parents?"

"Eventually. I get what you mean about not being ready yet."

"Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. You really hurt me today. I understand your reasons but I need to know you are there for me. I need to know you are in this. If you don't want to be with me fine, we can be friends but if we are together then everyone needs to know that. I told you I don't play games." As she talked everything seemed to spill out of her, like she had already had this conversation a million times and she knew what she was going to say.

**Aria's POV**

I know I just bombarded him with all these questions that I needed answers to. I kind of lost control of what I was saying and everything spilled out. I was still shocked by that he told me. I understand what it's like to be afraid of your dirty laundry being aired in public. That was part of the reason I worked away from home but I still needed him to understand it wasn't right.

I wasn't ready to give up on him. I really liked him and I could get past this. I just needed to know where he stood.

"I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry about that." He said pausing. "Aria I want to be with you ever waking minute of the day, I can't go back to being just your friend, not after the last two weeks. I want you with me always and I want everyone to know." He was so sincere when he said that. I just wanted to jump into his arms and have him hold me. As he waited for my response he dropped his head.

"Ezra," I said putting my hand on his. "Let's give this another try, but it's going to be different."

"I know," he said.

"We can't be so isolated. We need to see friends."

"We can do that."

"Starting tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to the bonfire, everyone will be there and everyone will see us. Even Jackie. She needs to realize she didn't ruin anything."

"Oh Aria," he said pulling me towards him and squeezing me. "We can do anything you want." He buried his face in my neck and let out a big sigh of relief. "The last few hours have been terrible. Thank you for forgiving me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled and squeezed him back just as tight.

"Let's go back, it's getting dark." We both climbed down to the path and walked to the road. He had barely let go of my hand the entire way.

We arrived back to the resort within a few minutes, I shivered slightly. The top was done on the jeep and the air had changed from the day so it was cool.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little."

"Hear wear this." He said handing me a Hollis sweatshirt.

"It's ok, I can grab one in the cabin."

"Just wear mine." He said holding it out for me. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually I'm starving."

"How about chicken fingers and fries from the snack shack?"

"That sounds great. I need to change though."

"You go change. I'll get them to go and bring them back."

"Oh that would be great." I said smiling at him. He started to turn to go back to the jeep but he stopped, he turned back and kissed me. As our lips touched all the stress of the day melted away. I finally felt better. He smiled and then left to go get us some dinner. I headed into the cabin to change. I snuggled into his sweatshirt a little; it smelled like him and made me smile.

**Ezra's POV**

After that kiss I officially felt better. We were going to make this work and I was going to be better at being a boyfriend. She was my girlfriend and everyone was going to know. I am so thankful she was willing to give this another shot. I know it's going to take a while to be back where we were but I was willing to do whatever it took.

I quickly grabbed food at the snack shack. Kevin, the kid I saw before, said Hardy had left for the day. I'd have to find him later to tell him what happened. Just as I was walking up to her cabin as she was coming out the door. I'm not sure how she did it but she made a pair of ripped jeans, my Hollis sweatshirt and flip flops look great. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was beautiful. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said blushing slightly.

"Your dinner," I said putting the food on the picnic table.

"Thank you." She said grabbing a chicken finger. "So after this I thought we could head to the bonfire."

"Sounds good to me. After we eat I need to change and I'm good to go."

After a quick meal I headed to my cabin to change quickly. I grabbed a six pack from my mini-fridge, I usually brought beer with me, hopefully Aria wouldn't mind. As I came down the steps I said, "Is this ok?" Gesturing with the beer, so she knew what I was talking about.

"It's ok with me, as long as you don't feel you are corrupting minors," she said laughing. We headed to the fire pit on the edge of the beach hand in hand. As we arrived, we were met with a lot of looks. I wasn't sure if it was because we were together or because of what happened today. Either way Aria didn't seem to mind. She just squeezed my hand harder. We headed over to where Spencer and Toby were sitting.

"Where's Hanna and Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Oh they'll be down after the evening activity." Spencer said. We both sat down and began to make small talk with Spencer and Toby, the whole time our fingers entwined.

**Aria's POV**

He was really doing well with the small talk. I never doubted he would. He was smart and funny and I knew my friends would like him. Hanna and Caleb finally arrived and they kind of slid into the conversation as well. He never let go of my hand. He really was making an effort and it felt really good to be together with my friends.

I'm not sure when the bonfire turned into a dance party but someone's iPod was playing and we had all had a couple of beers and decided we would dance. We were all laughing at how serious we were about our poor dance moves. Suddenly the music changed, Ben Howard's Only Love came on and Ezra pulled me close. As we swayed to the music, his hand tilted my chin up and he leaned down to kiss me. It felt good to have his soft lips on mine. I ran my fingers through his curls. Suddenly I felt his body stiffen up. I turned to see what he was looking at. Jackie was marching towards us. Just as he was about to put himself between us, Hanna turned to him.

"Ezra, don't worry Spencer and I have this. Enjoy the music." She said grabbing Spencer's hand as they stormed towards her.

"You either play nice or you leave," Spencer said when she reached Jackie.

"Who's going to stop me?" Jackie asked.

"I am, bitch." Hanna said folding her arms across her chest.

"I will too." Spencer added.

"Oh right, get out of my way." Jackie laughed.

"If you do anything to hurt my friend not only will you have to deal with Ezra, you'll have to deal with me." Hanna said. "And if you make me upset because you upset my friend, then you're going to have to deal with my boyfriend too. He doesn't like it when I'm upset." Just as Hanna said this Caleb stood up.

"Yeah and Toby doesn't want to get involved but he will if he has to." Spencer said. Right on cue Toby stood up.

"Everything alright Spencer?" Toby called over.

"We're fine. Jackie was just leaving," she said turning back towards Jackie. "Right?"

"Fine, but remember, like I told your friend, this isn't over." Jackie snarled.

"Oh please, you don't scare me." Hanna said walking away. Spencer waited for her to actually walk away. Jackie pointed towards Jenna and she left too. I could actually see people smiling and chuckling to themselves. Apparently there were quite a few people that just tolerated Jackie. I didn't notice any of her friends coming to her rescue. Spencer finally rejoined the group and forced Toby to dance. It was really nice to be with my friends.

Not that I needed my friends fighting my battles but I appreciated the fact they were willing to. I put my head on Ezra's chest and he kissed the top of my head. I just enjoyed the music and being with him. Trying not to step on his toes, while we danced the night away on the beach was the only thing I wanted to worry about right now. Nothing else mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do. Thank you again for all the reviews. This is a little bit of fluff, because I miss Ezria on the show. I know the drama is good for the writers but I miss how they were before lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ezra's POV**

I absolutely love Aria's friends. They really do care about her. I'm so glad that they handled Jackie and I didn't have to step in. I really didn't want to ruin the moment with Aria by causing a scene. After a wonderful evening I dropped Aria at her cabin and was now sitting in mine wondering how everything worked out in my favor. I am a very lucky guy. Just as I was thinking about heading to bed I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was too. Thank god he stopped by; I needed to tell him everything.

"Hey, I was hoping it was you," I said to Hardy letting him in.

"How did you make out tonight?" He asked, taking a seat on my couch.

"Shockingly, well. She forgave me."

"How on earth did you get her to do that?" He asked with a smile.

"I told her the truth. I told her what Jackie has on me and why I was afraid. I kind of figured I could lose her either way, I just wanted to make sure she knew why."

"I'm glad you put it out there. This way she knows everything, and the fact she still likes you is a bonus." He said laughing.

"I know. I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"So I heard through the grapevine Jackie isn't taking it well."

"No she isn't. Aria and I were dancing on the beach and she started storming over towards us. Aria's friends actually stopped her."

"All I can say is watch out. She's nuts and god knows what she is capable of doing."

"I know. The only good thing is it seems everyone is aware she is crazy so hopefully she'll be nervous that everyone is watching her."

"Well I'm glad it all worked out for you buddy because I was concerned."

"So was I. Thanks for the tough love. I needed it."

"That's my job. I'm supposed to call you an ass when you're being one." We both started to laugh. "Alright, I'm going to head out. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Thanks again." I said as he left. He was right and I'm glad I listened to him because everything did work out and I am the luckiest guy on earth.

**Aria's POV**

What a wonderful way to end a terrible day. Ezra and I made up and my friends put Jackie in her place. I'm so glad I gave Ezra a chance to explain everything. If I had been stubborn and ignored him then I wouldn't have this big smile on my face. As I flopped on to my bed I heard the door open. Hanna and Spencer rushed in.

"Oh I'm so happy everything worked out," Hanna squealed while giving me a big hug.

"Yeah, Aria, it really turned into a much better day." Spencer added, joining our hug.

"I know. I am so glad. Thanks so much for stopping Jackie too."

"Anytime it was really fun." Hanna said.

"Did you see Toby stand up? It was like right on cue; I couldn't have planned it better." Spencer said.

"I know it was great. I think she knows not to mess with us." I said starting to laugh.

"So, now it's time for the dirt. How did he apologize?" Spencer asked.

"He told me the truth. I guess Jackie likes to collect secrets and then uses it against you when it works for her. Well she's got dirt on Ezra and he froze, afraid she would spill the beans." I said.

"What's she got on Ezra?" Hanna asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone," I asked looking right at them. They both shook their heads yes. "He thought he was going to be a father when he was in college. It turned out to not be his but it kind of scared him straight."

"That's really not that bad of a secret." Spencer said.

"I know. I was expecting way worse." Hanna added.

"Well I guess he was kind of a male slut too, which led to the whole pregnancy scare."

"Really? I just don't see him like that." Hanna said. Her tone was so serious. Spencer and I burst out laughing. "Well I mean really." She added.

"I know what you mean." I said still unable to control my laughter.

"So what now? Is he going to be better at being a boyfriend?" Spencer asked.

"I told him that I love spending time together with just him but it's important that we hang out with our friends too. I think tonight was a good test. He did pretty well fitting in." I said looking at them for answers.

"Yeah, I think he did too." Hanna said.

"It's tough coming into our group; we have a lot of inside jokes and really know each other well. I think he held his own pretty well." Spencer said.

"I think so too. I just hope I do as well around his friends." I said laughing.

"You don't need to worry about that. You'll be fine." Spencer said.

"What you need to worry about, or I should say who, is Jackie. She's crazy. I don't know what is wrong with her but she feels that she truly owns him." Hanna chimed in.

"Thanks Hanna. You always make me feel good." I said laughing.

"She's right though, Aria. Jackie is unstable." Spencer said.

"I know. I'm just living in a fantasy world that she got the message and will leave us alone. Today really sucked and I'd like to just be happy that it all worked out, for once." I said.

"Well you are entitled to be happy." Hanna said. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved as she walked out the door. She was right. I do have the right to be happy. Even if it is just for right now, Ezra and I deserve it. We both have shared a lot today about our lives and I think it only makes us stronger. Hopefully this really would be the last time we had to deal with Jackie.

"I'm going to go to bed too. It's been a pretty emotional day." I said to Spencer.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Aria."

"Goodnight Spencer," I said. I headed to bed with a giant smile on my face. Now that the air has been cleared Ezra and I have a chance to really enjoy the rest of the summer

**Ezra's POV**

August was starting off with a rainy day, or at least a day with showers. My activity got cancelled so I headed to the beach hut to see Aria while the shower passed. I jogged trying not to get soaked but it was kind of a lost cause. This morning the showers were spotty and we were able to get the activities in but now the rain was steadier and I wasn't sure it was going to stop.

"Hey, you're soaked." She said as I ran inside the beach hut.

"Yes I am," I said leaning to kiss her. This was my favorite part of working with my girlfriend. "Oh well, no tennis today, all the women will be bummed." I said with a wink, which she returned with a punch in the arm.

"I wonder if they'll go to a rainy day schedule this afternoon. It would be great because then I'd have the afternoon off."

"Sounds good to me. All my activities were supposed to be outside and they have Hanna to cover the lodge and game room. Maybe I'd be off too." Just as I finished talking Aria was called over the radio.

"Hi Mike," she answered.

"Close up the beach hut. As of 12pm we're going to a rainy day schedule." Mike said.

"Ok, sounds good." Aria responded.

"Is Ezra there?" Mike asked. Mike knew I was there but he was being polite.

"Yes he is." She said.

"Tell him he's all set for the afternoon." Mike said.

"Will do. Thanks Mike." Aria said. "Oh that's such great news," she said turning and hugging me.

"Yeah it really is. What do you want to do this afternoon? We could go out and see a movie or something."

"Yeah that's a possibility. I don't really care; I just want to spend the time with you."

"We have a small problem though."

"What's that?"

"We have to walk home in the rain." I said laughing before leaning in for a kiss.

"We could close all the windows and hide in here for a while," she said laughing.

"As tempting as that sounds, being holed up with you, I'd rather be some place cleaner and more comfortable." I said with a wink. We closed up the beach hut quickly and stood on the platform under the overhang.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?"

"For this," she said taking off in a sprint. She was going to make me chase her home, which I did. When we arrived to the cabins we were soaked and laughing.

"Come on in and get out of the rain." I said holding the door open. She entered my cabin and shivered slightly. I wrapped my arms around her. "You're freezing."

"I'm better now." Smiling she leaned up to kiss me. "Did you see the tie on the door knob of my cabin?"

"I noticed."

"I guess we're not the only ones who have the afternoon off." She said laughing.

"What are we going to do with our time together?"

"I have an idea." She leaned up to kiss me. This time the kiss was slower. It was more passionate, and it grew longer and longer. I pulled away only slightly.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes. I think I have something you can borrow."

"You're absolutely right." She pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor.

**Aria's POV**

As I threw his shirt on the floor I ran my fingers over his chest feeling his muscles. We have had our fair share of make out sessions over the past few weeks but this is the first time I had been that bold. I could tell he was surprised but excited. Suddenly his hands were tugging on the hem on my shirt as he pulled it over my head and threw it towards his. His arms quickly wrapping around me again and pulling me in close.

"That's a little better." He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck and biting at my ear lobe. I had goose bumps but not from being cold.

"It's much better, but we still have wet clothes on." I said as my hands found the button of his shorts, which I fumbled with only momentarily. Then they were around his ankles, which he quickly stepped out of. I figured if I was going to be bold why not keep going.

"You're right; we do still have wet clothes on." He undid my shorts and slid them down my legs. Then his hands moved to my back and he releasing the clasp of my bra. That quickly got tossed into the pile of clothes on the floor. I could feel the excitement building up inside of me. "It's only fair, my chest is exposed too," he said with a laugh. I didn't mind I loved feeling my skin against his.

It felt good to have his hands touching my skin, caressing my body. My hands were touching his chest, and then my fingers were twisting in his curls, pulling his mouth closer to mine. I'm not sure how it happened but suddenly we were laying on his bed kissing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. His eyes were locked on mine. I could tell he was trying to see if I was having second thoughts. I knew he did not want to push me to do anything I didn't want to do.

"More than you know," I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, it was a sea of arms and legs under the covers, as we both became acquainted with each other. After the initial rush we took our time exploring each other's bodies. I loved feeling the warmth of his skin touching mine. I tried to stifle them, but I moaned as he trailed kisses from my neck down my body. I pulled him closer to me letting him know that everything he was doing was right and felt amazing.

All of his movements were slow and gentle. This was not the first time for either of us but we were taking our time and enjoying every moment together. Soon our bodies were perfectly entwined moving together as one. Feeling his kisses on my neck again gave me goose bumps. I buried my face in his chest as we continued to move together.

**Ezra's POV**

She felt amazing. I held her as our bodies rocked in a rhythm all our own. Her skin was so soft, well except when I caused goose bumps to rise. She buried her face in my chest embarrassed by her own enjoyment. I could feel her fingers running up and down my back. Soon we were consumed with each other. Our eyes were locked on one and other. My heart was beating fast and I could feel hers against my chest. Our rhythm quickened as we moved finally both reaching climax together before collapsing onto the bed in each other's arms. As we lay there both of us were breathing heavy. I could feel the goofy grin that was plastered on my face.

Aria rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist. I began stroking her hair lost in thought. Being with Aria was something I had never felt before. I'm not sure if it was the connection we shared or something else but sex had never felt like this for me and I think I knew why. This was the first time I had ever made love. Before it was just sex but now, it was amazing. In that moment I tilted her chin up towards me. My eyes locked on hers. "I love you Aria."

"I love you," she said with a big smile and then leaned up to kiss me. She rested her head against my chest again, tracing lines on my chest. I held her close to me, my eyes were heavy and I could feel myself starting to doze off. Before I fell asleep I whispered, "Aria, I really mean it. I love you, I know it's quick but I do." I waited for her response but it didn't come. "Aria?" I asked again waiting. I leaned forward a little to see that her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep, hopefully dreaming of me.

**Aria's POV**

I pretended to be asleep but I heard every word he said. I really loved him too.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So last night's episode was fantastic but definitely not enough Ezria. So here's a little fluff to set up the end of the story. We're getthing close. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them and really appreciate them!**

**Aria's POV**

Some sort of noise brought me out of sleep. I'm not sure how long I had been sleeping for. Then I heard it again. It was a knock at the door. "Ezra, are you awake?"

"Hmm," he mumbled. Obviously he hadn't heard the noise.

"Ezra," I said more firmly.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Someone is knocking on your door and won't go away."

"Fine, fine. I'll get it. Where are my shorts?"

"Over there in the pile." I said pulling the covers up to cover myself. He walked to the door and peaked out the window. "It's Mike. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Just answer the door." Both of us were kind of disoriented. I grabbed Ezra's phone from the side table and checked the time. It was already 4pm.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Ezra asked only opening the door half way so he couldn't see me.

"Just wanted to let you know you are off tomorrow." Mike said.

"Really?"

"Yeah we are cutting back some of the activities since the resort isn't full this week so you win a day off." Mike said with a chuckle.

"Great, I'll take it."

"You haven't seen Aria have you?" Mike asked.

"She's actually in the bathroom, why?"

"Well, just let her know she's off too. We're making the people who started the season late work." Mike said.

"I will let her know."

"Alright, have a great day off and I'll talk to you later." Mike said leaving.

"Thanks I will," he said closing the door and turning back to me. "Did you hear all of that?"

"I did. This is great. We should plan something fun."

"I can think of something fun." He said walking back towards the bed.

"I'm being serious," I said laughing.

"So am I," he said pouncing on me. As he lay on top of me he pushed the hair out of my face. "I'm really glad we did this," he said gesturing around the bed.

"I am too," I said leaning to kiss him on the cheek. "And I heard what you said and I love you too and it's not too quick for me, it feels right." I whispered into his ear.

"You heard what I said. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was dozing." I said starting to laugh. "So seriously what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Let's go for a ride and see where it takes us. We'll get up early, grab a map and head out."

"That sounds like a great idea. Can you pass me my shirt?"

"Why?"

"Because we should get dressed. It will be time to grab dinner soon."

"You don't want to lie around and you know," he said with a wink.

"Oh boy, I've created a monster," I said getting up, grabbing my shirt and heading into the bathroom.

"So I think you should sleep over tonight," he yelled into the bathroom.

"Why?"

"So we can get an early start tomorrow. God knows we probably won't get another day off together I want to take advantage of the whole thing."

"Ok, I can do that. I'll have to go back to my cabin and pack some stuff."

"Ok, we have time anyways," he said as I came out of the bathroom. "Isn't that my shirt?"

"It is. It's longer, covers more." I said winking and climbing back on the bed. "So dinner here or out?"

"Want to see what everyone else is doing?"

"Yeah, let's get dressed and head over to my cabin. See if Spencer and Toby are done yet?" I said grabbing my shorts and getting dressed. Ezra did too and we headed out.

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't help but stare at her. I wasn't able to look at her the same way. We now had a bond that was so unexpected. Thank god for rainy days.

The rain was starting to slow to a drizzle. We walked quickly to her cabin, the tie had been removed from the door and Spencer and Toby were just hanging out.

"Hey guys," Aria said.

"Hey," I added with a wave.

"Where have you two been?" Spencer asked.

"We fell asleep at Ezra's, I couldn't get in here." Aria said with a wink.

"Well what are you doing for dinner?" Toby asked.

"Great way to change the subject. We were just coming to ask you that." I said and we all started to laugh. We ended up going out and grabbing a bite to eat with Spencer and Toby. It was a good time, they are really funny people.

When we got back to the resort we went back to Aria's cabin. "I'm just going to run in and pack a bag. I can meet you at your place in a few minutes," she said.

"Ok, I'll meet you there. I'm going to say hi to Hardy," I said heading to his place. I knocked on the door.

"It's open," he called. "Hey stranger," he said looking up. "Oh my god, you had sex."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can tell. Your face says it all."

"Well something might have happened and it was great."

"Well good for you. You deserve a little happiness."

"So what's new with you?"

"Not much, you know." He said. We continued to talk for a few minutes. I know I had been kind of neglecting him since Aria and I really got together. I needed to hang out with my best friend too. Aria understood as well. We continued to catch up for a while.

**Aria's POV**

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Packing a bag. I'm staying with Ezra tonight and we are heading out early tomorrow. We both got the day off so we're doing a day trip."

"So, anything planned for tonight?" She said with a wink.

"No not really," I said starting to blush.

"Oh my god, you did it this afternoon!" She squealed.

"We might have."

"How was it? Was it romantic? I want all the details."

"It was very nice. Completely unplanned and I'm glad because otherwise I would have over thought it and it wouldn't have been as good."

"Wow, that's really great. Have you guys talked?"

"Not really. I don't know what to say. Are you like 'Hey the sex was good, glad we did it'?" I said in a mocking tone.

"I know what you mean. Just see what happens, maybe he'll bring it up."

"Who knows? Oh I forgot to tell you. He told me he loved me."

"Really? Before, during or after?"

"After. Then he said it again while I was starting to fall asleep. I really think he's serious. I'm just not sure what to do about it."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to see where this takes us. I think I love him too."

"Well luckily enough you'll both be in New York in the fall."

"I know. We'll see what happens. I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow at some point."

"Have a great time!"

"Thanks. We will."

I headed over to Ezra's with all my stuff. I could see him sitting on the couch. I hope he wasn't waiting long.

"Jeez, what did you bring?" He asked laughing at me.

"Everything," I laughed.

"I can see that. Oh I grabbed a map and figure we can use it tomorrow."

"Sounds good. What time do you want to leave?"

"I was thinking 7am."

"I need to go to bed now then," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I was actually thinking the same thing." In the next few minutes we changed for bed and I climbed in next to him. I snuggled up to him resting my head on his chest. We were silent for a while but I could tell he wanted to say something to me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"This afternoon."

"What about it?"

"It was really amazing. I'm really glad everything happened the way it did and I was serious about what I said."

"It really was. I was serious too. But I don't understand what's wrong?"

"Where does this leave us when the summer is over?"

"Where do you want it to leave us? I'd like to see what happens and since we'll both be in New York it's convenient."

"I'd like to see what happens too."

"Good, it's nice to know we're on the same page." I said and I leaned up to kiss him. His lips were soft and inviting. After the kiss I put my head back on his chest. He squeezed me a little tighter and we both drifted off to sleep.

I awoke before the alarm went off and carefully removed myself from his embrace. I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. I have no idea what we may encounter today so I dressed in layers. I also wore my bathing suit under my clothes.

"Good morning," he said startling me.

"I didn't wake you did I."

"No, why are you up so early?"

"I guess I'm excited," I said laughing.

"Well, let me get ready and we can head out. I think there are some bagels in the mini-fridge if you want something." He hurried into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I continued to pack my backpack. Thirty minutes later, after a mini-breakfast, we were on our way but neither of us were sure where.

**Ezra's POV**

I had an idea of a place I wanted to take her. I had hiked, two summers ago, up this trail that lead to a wading pool and waterfall. It was beautiful, secluded and romantic. The tricky part was going to be finding it. I had a map and an idea so hopefully it would work out. The air was cool first thing in the morning but I knew it was going to turn into a nice day.

I noticed that Aria was wearing my sweatshirt. "Are you cold? We could put the top up." I asked.

"No, I'm ok. So do you have any idea where you are driving to?"

"I have an inkling and a map. I'm hoping it gets me there." I started to laugh.

"I hope so too." She was laughing as well.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Why, is swimming involved?"

"Might be."

"Yes I did."

"Oh good. I'm not sure what the rules on skinny dipping are."

"You kill me," she said laughing. We continued our ride, while she sang along to the radio. We talked when we wanted to, but otherwise it was a comfortable silence.

We finally reached the country store, which I remember as a land mark. "Want to stretch your legs?" I asked pulling over.

"That sounds great."

"I figure we can grab something for lunch and put it in the cooler."

"Are we almost there?"

"Actually we are. Maybe a twenty minute ride from here."

"Oh good. I think I'm going to get some candy while we're here too."

"I love candy." We hurried through the store and headed out. In twenty minutes we were in the hiker's parking lot.

"We're hiking?"

"Well sort of. It's really not that far."

"Oh good. My bag is kind of heavy because I wasn't sure what we would be doing so I don't really feel like lugging it too far." She said laughing. She carried her backpack and I carried the cooler and blanket and we were off. About ten minutes up the trail I started to go towards the left. "Why are we going this way? The trail goes to the right." She asked.

"I'm taking you to my secret spot."

"Oh really."

"Trust me." We continued to follow the makeshift trail and about twenty minutes later we were there. She stood in the small clearing and looked shocked. There was a small patch of grass, a waterfall cutting through the mountain that drained into a pool.

"Ezra it's beautiful. How on earth did you find this place?"

"I got lost a couple of years ago hiking and I found this. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect." She put her bag down and rushed in for a hug. I tilted her head up and kissed her. We kissed for a while and finally came up for air. "Let's set up the picnic," she said.

Aria helped me lay out the blanket. She took off her sweatshirt and tee-shirt; there she was in that black bikini top. She was gorgeous and I just wanted to touch her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful."

"Shut up. I'm hot and a little sweaty from the hike. I'm going to put my toes in the water."

"Be careful, I'm sure it's freezing."

"I'll be fine." She said as she walked over. "It's actually not that bad." She said coming back to the blanket. "This is a great spot to work on my tan." She said removing her shorts and lying in the sun.

"Yeah it is." I said lying next to her. We both must have dozed off because about an hour later I felt her move. I turned towards her and she was sitting on the blanket.

"I'm so hot. I might actually need to go swimming."

"I think we're both a little pink from the sun."

"We'll be alright." She said standing up and pulling me with her.

**Aria's POV**

Soon we both entered the cool water and were splashing and playing. Ezra wrapped me in his arms and began to kiss me under the water fall. Before I knew it we were pulling at our bathing suits and making love right out in the open. It was exhilarating and felt so good to be together. The more time I spent with him the more I realized just how much I was falling in love with him.

"You're amazing," he said looking at me when we finished.

"So are you. I hope we don't get in trouble for skinny dipping," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I hope not." He said handing me my top. We both quickly dressed before getting out of the water.

We sat on the blanket and dried off. We ate our lunch and just talked about everything. Ezra read aloud from _To Kill a Mockingbird_, while I leaned against him to listen. This was a wonderful way to spend a day off. No one was around to bother us and we could just be together. I watched the sun move lower in the sky, lost in thought.

"We should probably think about heading back," he said startling me. I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late.

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea. We can stop for dinner on the way back." We packed up and headed back. I didn't want today to end. It was absolutely perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ezra's POV**

Being together was so easy. I had never experienced that before. It was always work for me to maintain a girlfriend. I think part of it had to do with the fact that Aria was my friend as well. After our day trip it felt like the summer had flown by.

"Hey," I said approaching the beach hut.

"Hi," she said, barely looking up from the paper she was reading.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter from school."

"What's it say?"

"I've be accepted to be a residential advisor this semester."

"That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks," she said her tone not as happy as mine.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave before Labor Day."

"When?"

"A week from Sunday," she said. I was doing the math in my head.

"That's in nine days."

"I know."

"Well that's ok. It's not like you're going far. Plus I'll be in New York like six days later."

"I know, but it will be different. Here we're in a perfect bubble; the real world might not be as good to us."

"Are you getting cold feet about us?"

"No, I'm just going to be busier than I expected. We'll figure it out though."

"Yes we will," I said looking at her. I tilted her head up and noticed that she had welled up a little. I kissed her on her forehead and then on her lips. It wasn't an ideal situation but we'd make it work.

"Eww," I head a little kid say.

"That's my cue to start the next activity. Don't worry, we'll just make the most of the next nine days."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." I headed out the door and chased the kids on to the beach for capture the flag. We would make the most out of it. It's all we could do.

**Aria's POV**

The RA position was a great opportunity for me as well as a huge money saver but I wasn't ready to leave for the summer yet. Being together wasn't hard here. We could see each other every day, even while we were working. I know Ezra was trying to stay positive but things were going to change. He was going to be busy with work; I was going to be busy with school and now a job. I just didn't know what to do. Later that night I was lying on my bed waiting for Spencer.

"What's wrong with you?" Spencer asked as she walked into the cabin with Hanna.

"Yeah, you look really sad." Hanna said.

"I got the job as a RA at school."

"That's awesome Aria. You should be thrilled." Spencer said.

"I leave in nine days."

"Oh, that explains it." Hanna said.

"Yeah but it's not really a big deal. Ezra will be in New York right after Labor Day. It could be worse." Spencer added. She is always the practical thinker.

"Yeah but it will be different." Hanna said out loud, not really to anyone.

"Exactly. Our little bubble will be broken and we'll have to deal with the reality of life. We'll both be busy; we won't see each other every day either. I'm just not ready for that to be over."

"I know how you feel. Toby and I have similar issues to deal with." Spencer said.

"So don't Caleb and I," Hanna said making us turn and look at her. "What?"

"I thought you had an open relationship." I asked. Spencer was hanging on the edge of her seat.

"Not really. I'm not really sure how those rumors started but we didn't correct anyone. Makes us seem cool and sophisticated." Hanna said starting to laugh.

"Well it worked. I thought you guys were so mature to be able to do that." Spencer said.

"Well we're not." Hanna said.

"So how do you guys make it work?" I asked them both.

"Toby and I plan specific dates to see each other. We see each other twice a month. He visits me for a weekend and I visit him."

"Caleb and I do the same thing but he's transferring to my school so now we're thinking of getting an apartment together, so it will be different."

"See now that I'll be working I'm just not sure Ezra's going to want to stay in the dorm and I'll only be able to stay with him occasionally. Maybe I shouldn't take the job."

"You have to. It will look good on a resume plus you'd be a fool to not save the money on room and board." Spencer said. Her inner lawyer was out in full force.

"Spence is right Aria. You can't give up an opportunity for a guy, even Ezra. He'll understand and you'll make it work. Plus you guys could see each other during the week." Hanna added.

"You'll figure it out." Spencer said.

"I know we will. I think I'm just bummed I need to go back early too. Oh well it will all work out. I'll just have to make the most of my nine days left."

"We'll have a blast! Save one of those days to do girls night." Hanna said.

"I definitely will."

After talking to them and realizing how difficult it was for them to make their relationships work I knew it wouldn't be that bad. Ezra and I would be able to make it work. Plus they were right; I'd only be gone for a week before he came to New York so it really wasn't the end of the world. Hopefully a good night's sleep would put me in a better mood.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria was in a much better mood after giving it a day to sink in about the new job. We had a great time those last few days. I was sitting in the beach hut covering while Aria was running the sand castle contest when I hear my phone beep. It was a text message from Hardy, "Poker tonight, you, me, Mike and Dave." That actually sounded like fun but I needed to make sure Aria and I didn't have plans.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Oh fine. They'll be done in about twenty minutes. How are you doing?"

"Fine, kind of slow. Hey, do we have any plans tonight?"

"No, actually I was going to talk to you about that."

"Why? What's up?"

"Spencer and Hanna want to do girls night tonight."

"That's great."

"Why are you so excited?"

"Hardy wants me to play poker tonight."

"Oh great then it works out perfectly."

"Yeah, it does. I'll text him back and let him know I'm in. What are you and the girls going to do?"

"Oh who knows?" She said with a laugh.

We finished up the day together and headed back to the cabins. "Have a great time with the girls tonight."

"Thanks. Have a good time playing poker. Hopefully you win. Don't drink too much; you still have to work tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" I said with a laugh.

"Oh please, we've all heard about those games."

"Fine, I'll try to behave myself, and you behave yourself too." I said pulling her close to me and giving her a hug. She kissed me and headed to her cabin. We were both off to have a great night.

**Aria's POV**

Spencer, Hanna and I had a great night. We watched movies, ate snacks and drank wine. It was the perfect little party to end the summer together. When I woke up Thursday morning I felt pretty good and only had a slight headache. I got dressed quickly and headed to Ezra's. I hoped he was in as good of shape as I was but I highly doubted it.

I let myself into his cabin and froze. Ezra was lying in bed with Jackie. They both were sleeping and Jackie had his t-shirt on. I was completely shocked and didn't realize that a choked cry escaped my throat. At that point Ezra's eyes opened and he looked at me.

"What's wrong Aria?" As he said it he suddenly realized the issue. It was at that point Jackie put her hand on his chest, letting him know she was there.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Aria wait," he called after me. But I barely heard him; I sprinted to the beach hut. I didn't have to open up for another thirty minutes. I locked myself inside and cried. How could this have happened?

**Ezra's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at Jackie.

"You invited me over after poker last night."

"I don't believe you."

"You were pretty drunk Ezra and pretty upset. You said you wanted to talk and one thing led to another." She said gesturing to the fact that the two of us were lying in bed together.

"So you took advantage of me while I was drunk?" I yelled getting up and grabbing my shorts.

"You wanted it just as much as I did."

"I highly doubt that." I hissed. "Now get out of my bed and get the hell out of here. You better be gone when I get out of the bathroom, because if you aren't I will physically remove you myself. You've been warned." I said heading towards the bathroom and slamming the door closed.

I can't remember anything that happened last night. I need to talk to Hardy, maybe he was in better shape than me. I really need to find Aria and talk to her, I'm pretty sure this can't be fixed though. Everything was going so well, I can't believe something like this happened. I was disgusted with myself. Maybe I'm not really reformed from my old ways at all. Maybe I don't deserve someone like Aria.

**Jackie's POV**

As I walked back to my cabin I realized my plan worked perfectly. I know I will never get Ezra back but being able to hurt Aria makes me happy. Luckily I caught Hardy bringing Ezra home last night. He basically passed out in bed. All I had to do was slid in next to him and let the plan unfold exactly like it did this morning.

Just because nothing actually happened doesn't mean I have to tell him that. Maybe he'll figure it out but it doesn't really matter the damage has been done. I warned Aria that it wasn't over and in the end it looks like I won. She should have known better than to mess with me.

To make things even better, one of her little friends just caught me coming out of Ezra's cabin. With any luck the rumors would be flying all over the place by lunch time. I stood a little taller and put a smile on my face as I headed to my cabin. I had a little time to catch a nap before I had to go work.

**Ezra's POV**

"Ezra," I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Spencer. I'm sure this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hi Spencer. What's up?"

"You tell me. What the hell was Jackie doing here?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. Aria caught us in bed this morning and ran off."

"You're an ass." She said turning to walk away.

"Spencer, wait. I don't remember a thing from last night but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do something like that. Especially with her. I really just need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah you do."

"I need to find Hardy and talk to him. Find out what time I got back. Jackie said she came home with me. I really just don't remember."

"Well you need to figure this out."

"Will you help me?"

"Why would I want to help you? My friend is probably bawling her eyes out in the beach hut as we speak because of you and now you want my help."

"Can you at least go be with her while I talk to Hardy?"

"Of course I can. If I were you I'd steer clear until you got some answers, even if they aren't the ones you want to hear."

"I know. You're right. I have to go find Hardy." I said shaking my head and walking away. A few minutes later I was banging on Hardy's door.

"What?" Hardy yelled opening the door.

"We need to talk," I said pushing myself through the door.

"Can't it wait, I still tired and hung over."

"No it can't. Aria caught me and Jackie in bed together this morning."

"What?"

"Yeah, so can you tell me how I got home last night? Did we meet up with Jackie?"

"Umm, let me see," he said scratching his head. I could tell he was trying to remember too. "We left Mike's around midnight. You were in rough shape; you drank a ton of scotch last night."

"Did we see Jackie?"

"No, I don't think so. I helped you into your cabin, where you basically face planted on your bed and then I left."

"Could I have let her in after you left?"

"I guess anything's possible but I really doubt it. You needed my help to walk and I'm pretty sure you passed out once you hit the bed."

"I think she's lying. I think she set the whole thing up."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"How can I prove this to Aria?"

"I'm not really sure about that buddy."

"Sorry to wake you up. I have to go find her."

"Good luck," he called after me as I raced out the door.

I needed to get to work before I was late and I really needed to come up with something to say to Aria. Maybe I should listen to Spencer and leave her alone today. After we're both done with work I'll go and talk to her, somewhere alone where we can discuss everything. If Jackie knew what was good for her she'd avoid me today too. I'm not sure this can be fixed but I at least want to try. The thought of losing Aria was heartbreaking.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N We're getting close to the end, just a chapter or two more. Thanks for all the reviews. I really love all the comments. This is it for the week. Hopefully I can tie it all up next week. Have a good weekend.**

**Aria's POV**

"Aria, it's me Spence. Let me in." I heard Spencer say through the door. I let her in and she just consumed me in a giant hug. "It's ok, just let it out." She whispered.

"Why is this happening Spencer?"

"I'm really not sure but maybe it's a sign." She said as I pulled away.

"You think so?"

"It just seems like maybe this is a way for you two to end the summer and move on."

"Maybe you're right because it's definitely over now. I don't deal with cheating."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Thank god I'm done working tomorrow. I couldn't deal with this for another week."

"Well just so you know he wants to talk to you. I saw him this morning. He thinks it was a set up."

"Oh right, do you really think Jackie is that vindictive?"

"I don't disagree with you. I'm just letting you know what I know."

"Thanks, Spence. I guess I should open up."

"Yeah I need to get to my post. We'll talk tonight."

"Ok."

Thank god for my friends. Maybe she was right. Maybe this was a way for us to end everything before it got hard. As much as I love him, maybe this was just a summer romance and now it was over. I really need to avoid Ezra today because I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him at all.

Suddenly my mind became very clear. Today was going to be my last day. I'd make it easy on myself and just leave tonight or first thing tomorrow. I radioed Mike to let him know. He seemed fine when I told him. He probably knew what was going on. Good news travels fast.

After my shift I went back to the cabin and packed my stuff. I quickly wrote a note to Spencer explaining why I was leaving. I know she'd be mad but I really didn't care. I just needed to leave. Plus this way I could go home, clear my head and be ready to start school fresh. As I was walking towards my car I slid a letter under Ezra's door. I did not want to confront him and I did not want to see him. I was afraid if I did I might regret what I said to him. There was a part of me that did not believe anything happened between them last night but I really did not want to deal with always wondering the truth.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I drove away. It was going to be a long emotional ride but I didn't care. I just could not stay here anymore.

**Spencer's POV**

When I walked in after work I noticed all of her stuff gone immediately. Then I saw the envelope on my bed. I knew she left and I couldn't believe it. I felt so bad for her and I couldn't even help make her feel better. I tore open the envelope to see what she had left me.

_Spencer,_

_I'm sorry to leave in the lurch like this but I can't be here anymore. Maybe you are right, maybe today was a sign that what Ezra and I had was just a summer romance. This way I can go home, clear my head for a few days before I head off to school. Please tell Hanna I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye either. I promise we'll make plans soon, once we all get into the swing of things this semester. I'll be talking to you soon._

_Love,_

_Aria_

I honestly couldn't blame her for the way she left. I probably would have too. Who wants to be around here having people stare at you? I wanted to call her and make sure she was ok. I needed to talk to Hanna first though and let her know what's going on. The way news travels around here I'm sure she already knew but she should hear it from me as well.

I was lost in thought when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't have to see who it was. I already knew.

**Ezra's POV**

"Hi. Is Aria here?" I asked Spencer when she answered the door.

"She's gone." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left before I finished my shift. She left a note." Spencer said holding up a piece of paper. "I hope you're happy," she said slamming the door.

"She left. I didn't get a chance to say I'm sorry or goodbye." I said out loud. I walked back towards my cabin. As I opened the door I almost missed the envelope on the floor. It had my name on it and I'm sure that it was probably from Aria. I sat on the couch and opened the letter. I held my breath as I began to read it.

_Ezra,_

_Finding you today with Jackie hurt me more than you can imagine. For the second time this summer she has been the cause of an argument between us. I am pretty sure that nothing happened between the two of you. She probably set you up, knowing that I would find you and over react. With that said, there will always be a little voice in the back of my mind questioning whether something did happen, and that is not something I want to live with._

_I love you Ezra, but I don't want your history with Jackie looming over our relationship. The past two months or so with you have been wonderful. You are the first person that I have ever connected with like this, but maybe it was just for the summer, who knows. We will both be in the same city soon enough and if it's meant to be maybe our paths will cross again. If they don't, then I wish you happiness and success in your new job._

_This relationship between us was so unexpected, but I'm glad that it happened. I am choosing to remember the wonderful, romantic and loving moments we shared this summer and I hope you do too. A piece of my heart will always belong to you._

_I love you,_

_Aria_

I sat staring at the piece of paper in disbelief. Even when she is hurt she is still sweet and loving. I have a pain in chest and I can't breathe, I don't know what I am going to do without her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and now she is gone.

**Spencer's POV**

I sat with Hanna in the staff lounge while she read Aria's letter. I had just finished explaining everything that had been going on and I was lost in thought while she was reading. I was lulled out of my daze by Jackie's voice. Judging from the conversation she didn't know we were sitting there.

"Yeah, I saw Hardy help him home. He was drunk and could barely walk. After Hardy left I snuck in," Jackie said.

"So you just climbed into his bed and waited?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, he passed out, he didn't even feel the bed move. It was so easy."

"What did Aria say?"

"Nothing, she just stared at us and then walked out. I let Ezra think something happened but nothing did," Jackie said with a laugh.

"You bitch," I yelled standing up. Jackie turned and looked at me. "Are you happy? Does it feel good to ruin other people's lives?" I was screaming at this point and everyone turned to look at me. "Stand up, take a bow. Be proud of yourself. You ruined two people's lives on purpose." Then I turned towards Jenna. "And you, aren't you so glad this is who you consider your friend? Don't get on her bad side because god knows what she'll do to you."

"Spencer," I heard Hanna say. "Let's go."

"No, not until everyone knows what she did. Take a good look everyone. Jackie broke Aria and Ezra up by pretending to sleep with him while he was drunk. My best friend lost out on a chance at love because this bitch didn't get what she wanted, and poor Ezra gets a bad reputation for sleeping around. And what does Jackie get? A chance to sit back and smile at her handy work, I think not. Now everyone knows what kind of person you are. Like I said, I hope you're proud of yourself." I took a deep breath. Jackie looked at me shocked. Suddenly I heard someone start clapping.

"Good for you Spencer!" I heard someone yell.

"It's about time someone put her in her place," I heard another person say. Hanna grabbed my hand and led me out of the lounge. At this point the tears were streaming down my face.

"We need to tell Aria." I said to Hanna. "Oh god, we need to tell Ezra too."

"We will. First things first, you need to calm down and take a breath." Hanna said. We headed back to the cabin to sort everything out.

**Ezra's POV**

I think a couple of hours had passed and I still hadn't moved from the couch. I was still in shock that it was over, that I had lost Aria. Her letter said it all. My past was looming over our relationship and she didn't want to deal with Jackie. I didn't blame her. I didn't want to deal with Jackie either. It was a poor decision made last year and if I didn't get away from her, it would follow me forever.

As I sat trying to rationalize exactly what happened today I heard a knock at the door. I could only imagine who it was. It was either Hardy coming over to sit with me or it was someone coming to yell at me for hurting Aria. Either way I didn't really want to talk to anyone so I didn't move. I heard the knock again and this time I heard a voice.

"Ezra, it's me Spencer and Hanna is here too," she said through the door. "Are you in there?"

"What do you want?" I yelled to them.

"We know the truth. Can we please talk to you?" I heard Hanna say. This had piqued my interest so I got up and opened the door. Spencer had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you want to say to me?"

"She set you up," Spencer blurted out.

"How do you know?"

"She was bragging about it in the lounge tonight. Spencer called her out on it too. Everyone knows, or at least they will soon enough. Good news travels fast," Hanna said trying to smile.

"Come in," I said pushing the door open. "So she just admitted it?"

"She was telling Jenna what she did," Spencer said sniffling. "She came in after Hardy dropped you off and climbed into bed with you. She said you didn't even move."

"I can't believe this. Poor Aria." I said.

"Well don't you see, now you can get back together," Hanna said with a weak smile.

"I think the damage is done. Her letter pretty much said so."

"Ezra, you need to try." Spencer said.

"She's right, you need to fight for her." Hanna said.

"When I get back to the city I'll see what I can do. But right now I think she needs some time to get over the whole ordeal."

"Well, no matter what you do I'm going to tell her the truth. She deserves it and so don't you. It's not fair to live with the stigma Jackie created." Spencer said.

"Well I appreciate you standing up for me. I'm just so sorry this had to happen in the first place."

"Yeah, us too. We'll get going, I just thought you should know the truth." Spencer said.

"Thanks again." I said giving her hug. I hugged Hanna too.

"Hang in there. Things will work out." Hanna said. They both left me to think.

I would fight for Aria when I got back to the city. I would try and make it a point to start fresh in a place where it was just the two of us. No people from our pasts to interrupt or cause problems. Hopefully she'd be willing to give me one more chance.

**Aria's POV**

I had been up for a little while trying to get some stuff ready for school. I was trying to avoid my mother because I really wasn't in the mood to talk. She bought my story about needing to get ready before going back to school, as a reason for coming home early. That was fine with me because I didn't want to discuss it.

My phone rang startling me. It was Spencer. This was the seventh time she had called. I couldn't ignore her forever. At least if I talked to her now, maybe she'd leave me alone. I decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"It's me," Spencer said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I think writing that letter to Ezra helped get some of my emotions out. Well, and crying the whole way home helped too."

"Well, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Jackie set Ezra up. She confessed the whole thing to Jenna and I heard her. I called her out in front of most of the staff last night in the lounge. Everyone knows what she did to the two of you."

"I see."

"Aren't you happy? He didn't do anything. He was just as much a victim as you were."

"I guess."

"Aria what is it?"

"I'm just not sure Jackie will ever be out of the picture. Every time it goes good is she going to pop up to ruin it? I'm not sure I can handle that."

"Aria, I'm going to say this once and I'll never say it again. I think you are using that as an excuse because you are afraid it's going to be too hard once you go back to school. You need to decide if he's worth it or not." Spencer paused but I didn't respond. "He's going to fight for you so be prepared and be honest with him, because he truly loves you and if you don't want him you need to let him go."

"Thanks Spencer," I said hanging up. She was right. Maybe I was just scared. Maybe I was afraid life would get in the way and it would be too hard. I was going to stick to my original plan. If our paths crossed again maybe it was truly meant to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So here it is, the final chapter. I couldn't leave you hanging over the weekend. This chapter is a little long but it was tough to break up. Enjoy!**

**Ezra's POV**

The last week of the summer sucked. There was really no better way to say it. Hardy, Spencer, and Hanna tried to keep me busy but I was just lost without Aria. Every day I went to work, did what I needed to do and then went back to my cabin. I was avoiding as many people as possible. I was miserable and it wasn't fair to make others miserable too.

I noticed that the entire staff was shunning Jackie. It was really nice to know people cared about me and Aria and were not going to tolerate her behavior. It made me happy to know that her last week here was just as bad as mine. I think that was the only good thing that came out of it.

I was looking forward to getting back to the city, moving into my new place, starting my new job and trying my best to get Aria back. Whatever it took, I was going to make it happen.

**Aria's POV**

Thank god I have been so busy settling into school and my new job. There was a lot of prep work that was involved in setting up the dorm, as well as meeting my residents. I did not have a lot of time to think about Ezra, which was a good thing because every time I did I cried. I was hoping it was going to get easier but I'm sure it wouldn't.

Once classes started and I got into a routine I think life would get a little bit easier. Though, I did not want to admit this but I continued to look for his face in crowds of people. Maybe after a few weeks I would rethink my plan and try to reconnect with him. I was still a little upset but maybe with some time I could get beyond it. I really did miss him.

**Ezra's POV**

The Tuesday after Labor Day I arrived at work. Logan Publishing Firm was small but interesting. They published books that the mass market wasn't interested in, which I liked. It was a way to meet up and coming authors before they made it big. My new co-worker Lindsay was really nice too. She was going to help me get settled and learn the ropes.

"So Ezra, why did you choose publishing?" Lindsay asked.

"I love books and being a part of the creative process, even when I'm not that creative myself."

"That's a good way of saying it. Where are you from?"

"New York. I went to college in Pennsylvania but my family is from here."

"Nice. Welcome home!" Lindsay was so enthusiastic; I just wish I was in a better mood for her. She showed me around and introduced me to a lot of people. She showed me my desk and gave me my first assignment. "Do you want to grab lunch later?" She asked.

"Thanks, but actually I need to go meet my new landlord and get the keys to my new place."

"Oh, that's exciting. I'll see you later then."

My apartment was small but it suited me. The landlord had been nice enough to give the spare key to my mother so she could have the movers come and bring the big pieces of furniture. The rest of my boxes were in the middle of my living space. I had my work cut out for me to unpack this weekend.

As I stood there my mind drifted to Aria. I wonder when the first day of classes was. I wonder how she liked her new job. I was going to have to do something soon or I wasn't going to be able to do anything but think of her.

The first thing I did when I got back to work was email Spencer.

_Hey Spencer,_

_It's Ezra. Just wondering if you have Aria's school address. I'd like to send her something._

_Thanks,_

_Ezra_

I decided mailing her something would be more personal than a text or email. I wanted to call her but I wasn't sure if she'd even take my calls. I would think of something clever to say and break the ice that way.

**Aria's POV**

So being a RA wasn't exactly fun. It was like being a big sister to forty boys and girls. People didn't get along, some were home sick and I had to be there to help them all. I was still depressed about Ezra so I wasn't sure I should be giving advice but there was nothing I could do.

The great thing about being a RA was the room to myself. I had a double room for one. I had so much space, two closets and I was able to decorate any way I wanted. It was still a work in progress but it was getting there.

Classes had started so I had something to throw myself into. I also had a bunch of reading to do. My plan of reading over the summer got a little side tracked because of spending time with Ezra. Not that I'm complaining, I had fun but now I had to focus. Though sometimes I couldn't. I wondered how and where his new place was. How was his new job? Just as I was starting to feel sorry for myself I heard a knock on the door.

"Aria," I heard someone call. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Hi Jane," I said opening the door. Jane was a freshman and was having a little trouble adjusting to being by herself.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, come on in."

"If I wanted to transfer how would I do that?" She asked. We had learned about this during orientation. Our initial goal was to talk the student down first.

"What kind of transfer? School, dorm, roommate, class?"

"Schools I think. I'm not sure I can be this far away from my family and friends."

"Well first things first, we need to get through a week. I didn't think I would survive last year either, but I did."

"Yeah but I'm so different than everyone else."

"You're really not. I was a lot like you. I had my close friends and never thought I'd make new ones, but I did and I had a great time. I think once you get into the swing of things with classes you'll feel better."

"I hope so."

"Just do me a favor. Try to see how the week goes. Then we can talk again but you really need to give it more than two days."

"Thanks Aria, I know you're right. Thanks for just listening."

"That's what I'm here for." I said as she left. I wished I had someone to talk to and make me feel better. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and start focusing.

**Ezra's POV**

I couldn't believe three weeks had gone by already. I had been so busy at work trying to get the hang of everything that I hadn't had a chance to get in touch with Aria. Spencer was kind enough to send me her address but I hadn't done anything with it yet. As I walked back to my desk with takeout I decided to write her a letter and get it already to mail. If I did it right now I wouldn't forget about it. Sitting at my desk staring at the paper I decided to keep it short and sweet.

_Aria,_

_I miss you every minute of every day._

_I love you with all of my heart._

_Ezra_

I hope that this didn't scare her off but it was how I felt and it was true. I folded the note inside my new letter head with my work address, phone numbers and email address. I also gave her my new address too. If she wanted to find me she could. My fingers were crossed that she still wanted to. If she didn't then I would know it was time to move on.

"Who's Aria?" Lindsay asked looking over my shoulder.

"The love of my life," I answered simply.

"Oh," she seemed shocked to hear my answer.

"We aren't together right now but I'm hoping to win her back."

"I'm sorry I'm so nosy but Ezra, that letter will do it."

"You think so?"

"If a man wrote me a note like that and just came right out and told me how he felt," she said pausing. "It would be wonderful to know I was that loved."

"Thanks. I hope she will give me a chance."

"Well, I'm pulling for you. God I love a good romance." Lindsay said.

"Thanks." I said excusing myself. I was going to personally walk this to the mail box. I wanted to see it go in the slot. If this didn't work I wasn't sure what my next plan was but I'd come up with something.

**Aria's POV**

It was the Friday before Columbus Day weekend. I couldn't believe a month had gone by already. I was surprised to not hear from Ezra but maybe it was a good thing. I was so excited to have the weekend off. I was originally going to go home but I decided to stay in the city. It would be more fun and I could do a little exploring. I was hoping to go to the Museum of Natural History tomorrow and just poke around. As I was heading to my room I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Jane.

"Hey," I said hoping nothing was wrong. She had seemed to be doing better. I hoped nothing had changed.

"Hi. I just wanted to give you this. I think it got mixed in with my mail. Sorry I've had it for about week; I've just been busy and haven't really seen you."

"That's ok," I said barely looking at her. My eyes were glued on the return address. It was from Ezra.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to go. Thanks Jane." I said hurrying to my dorm. My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't believe he sent this. Just when I was beginning to think he had forgotten about me. I needed to see what it said.

I unlocked the door and sat on my bed staring at the envelope. I was nervous to open it. I was afraid it was a goodbye letter which was not what I was hoping for. Considering I was the one to end everything I was shocked that I was getting my hopes up about this letter. I needed to call Spencer.

"Are you busy?" I said before she even said hello.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"I got a letter today from Ezra and I want someone to open it with me."

"Well, I'm a little far away right now."

"Spencer, you know what I mean, I need moral support."

"I'm just giving you a hard time. Go ahead and open it. Tell me what it says," she said as I picked it up. I opened the letter and started to tear up. "Aria, what does it say?" Spencer demanded.

"It says 'Aria, I miss you every minute of every day. I love you with all of my heart. Ezra.' That's it." I said taking a breath. "Spencer, are you still there?"

"Oh Aria, you need to find him. You have to fix this. He truly loves you."

"He really does, doesn't he?"

"Aria, you can't lose him. I know the summer was hard but you really need to try again. Maybe it will be different in New York."

"You're right. You are absolutely right. I think I might just show up on his doorstep tomorrow."

"Oh my god, you should."

"That's what I'm going to do. Thanks for listening Spence," I said.

"Any time. Please let me know what happens?"

"Of course I will. Talk to you soon."

"Bye," Spencer said hanging up. Now I needed to get my trusty map of the city out and figure out where he lived and how to get there. I could go to the museum another time. I really need to see him. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**Ezra's POV**

I had sent the letter about a week ago and hadn't heard anything. Maybe I wouldn't, I didn't know. I had hoped she would read it and contact me but she hadn't. However, I was not giving up that easily. I know this is the start of a holiday weekend but I was going to see if she was at the dorm tomorrow. If she wasn't there, someone would know where she was.

The next morning I got up early. I wasn't sure how long it was going to take me to get to her dorm but I wanted to get there so I didn't miss her. I think I was on the subway by 8:15am. My heart was racing. I just wanted to see her face, hear her voice and hopefully she wanted to see me.

**Aria' POV**

I had a plan and route to get there. Ezra actually wasn't that far away from my dorm using the subway and walking a little. I know it's a holiday weekend. He could have plans or be away but I needed to see. I had his letter in my pocket and I was out of the dorm at 8:30am. I wanted to catch him before his day started. Even if I woke him up I didn't care. I just wanted to see his face. I was excited but cautiously optimistic.

I told myself even if I didn't find him today I would find him. I would sit in front of his apartment every night until I caught him. I really wanted to make this work. It shouldn't have ended this summer and I haven't been happy since.

I arrived at his building around 9:15am. I rang the buzzer next to the name E. Fitz but there was no answer. Luckily someone came out of the building and held the door for me.

I went to his door and knocked. I waited a few minutes and knocked again. Just as I was about to knock a third time someone walked past me.

"He left early this morning, when I went out for coffee." The person said.

"Oh, ok thanks." I headed back to the sidewalk and stood there for a moment. I have no idea where he could be. I really wanted to text him but then it would ruin the surprise.

I decided to head towards Central Park. Maybe I'd go to the museum for a little while and come back later and see if he was there. I decided to walk because it wasn't too far and it would give me time to think.

**Ezra's POV**

I arrived at Aria's dorm around 9:30am. I did not have her code to call up to her dorm so I slipped in with some other students. I could pass for a senior; at least I thought I could. Plus it was early and a weekend, no one was really paying much attention to me.

I found her door quickly. The designs on it were so her. I knocked and waited for her to answer. A few minutes went by and I knocked again. Checking my watch it was still early. Maybe she went to breakfast? I waited a minute more and then decided to leave. A girl was heading towards the bathroom and I decided to ask if she had seen her.

"Excuse me, have you seen Aria?" I asked.

"I think she headed out pretty early," the girl said.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, sorry. I think she was just going to walk around the city or something."

"Oh ok. Thanks," I said starting to leave.

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" She called after me.

"No that's ok. It is kind of a surprise. I'll find her," I said as I headed to the exit. That was wishful thinking, finding her in Manhattan.

If I were Aria where would I go? She's probably at some museum or sitting on a bench reading. I decided to head to Central Park because there were a few museums around there and plenty of places to read. If I didn't find her I'd head back here later.

**Aria's POV**

I was standing in front of the Museum of Natural History and there was a line to get in. Of course there was. It was a holiday weekend and everyone was out and about, plus tourists were coming to the city as well. I decided to go sit in the park for a little while until it quieted down.

I stood at the cross walk waiting for the light to change. I had pulled the letter out of my pocket to read it again. Every time I did the words made my heart race. I suddenly had this strange feeling that someone was staring at me. When I looked up my eyes locked with his. "Ezra," I said out loud. There he was standing across the street. Our paths had crossed! The light turned allowing us to cross the street. I started to sprint. He held his arms open and I jumped into his arms.

"God I've missed you," he said in my ear. He held me tight and wouldn't let me go.

"I love you!" I said into his ear, pressing my face into his neck. I inhaled deeply; I missed the way he smelled.

"I love you too. I was so worried you didn't get my note."

"I got it yesterday and I had to come find you," I said. He finally was releasing his grip on me.

"Let me look at you." He stared at me. Then he pushed my hair out of my face. "Oh Aria, I'm so sorry. I never meant," I put my finger on his lips to make him stop.

"That is in the past. All I want to do is think about you, me and the future." I said leaning in to kiss him. I pressed my lips firmly on his, I was afraid this was just a dream. I wanted to make sure it wasn't. My fingers were running through his hair. He held me tight and returned my kiss with just as much passion.

"Don't leave me again," he said as we finally pulled away from each other.

"I won't, I promise." I said grabbing his hand. We started to walk through the park. We had a lot to catch up on, but I knew everything was going to be alright. We were together now, no matter what happens we would make it work.

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm thinking about a possible sequel so I left this pretty open. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
